A Summer Affair
by AssbuttInTheImpala
Summary: It was the final summer before Castiel Milton was off to college and he knew he wanted to do something before he left. Maybe it would be more correct to say someone [warning: Dean's a cheater] Title change as it is continued by popular demand
1. Summer Time

It was the final summer before Castiel Milton was off to college and he knew he wanted to do something before he left. Maybe it would be more correct to say _someone. _ Castiel was gay and he had known this for a while now he just hadn't had the opportunity to do anything with anyone.

Castiel's sister, Anna, had a boyfriend for a while now by the name of Dean Winchester. He would come over every so often and hang out with Anna but Castiel hadn't had much to do with him as he had been busy with school work and college applications but now it was summer and Castiel had nothing to do until college started.

Dean was incredibly handsome, Castiel noticed. The man was well built with broad shoulders and large biceps. His sun kissed skin brought out his bright green eyes that had flecks of gold around the pupil. Dean was five years older than Castiel and hadn't bothered with college as he had elected instead to stay at home and get a job at the local auto-shop. He overheard him telling Anna one day that he had used most of his pay check to buy his little brother, Sammy, new clothes and couldn't take her out till after next pay which Castiel found strangely endearing.

To put a long story short, the only thing Castiel didn't like about Dean was how he always called him 'princess'. The nickname only came about because of the time Dean first came over to the house. Castiel's youngest sister, Rachel, had asked him to join her for a tea party and because Castiel loved to please his younger siblings he had graciously accepted. Of course, a tea party with a six year old meant that it was dress up and Castiel found himself seated at a knee high table wearing a tiara and pink veil. It was shortly after the first cup of tea had been poured that Anna walked in to introduce her new boyfriend. Dean hasn't let Castiel forget it since.

One hot summer day, Castiel was lounging next to the pool in their backyard. His parents were rich and their home was more of a mansion. The size of the house was necessary however with the amount of siblings Castiel had. Including himself, there were eight Milton children and he was the fifth eldest with three younger siblings. Only he, Anna and his younger siblings, Inias, Samandirel and Rachel were left living at home. Lucky for him, they weren't big on swimming so he found his alone time by the pool.

With his eyes closed, aviators on and wearing nothing but his swim trunks, Castiel was getting a healthy tan. He was almost about to drift asleep when he heard someone jump into the pool. Castiel shifted his head and opened one eye to see who the disturber of the peace was. To his surprise it was Dean.

Castiel watched as Dean swam a few laps around the pool before he made his way to the side and leaned over to look towards Castiel before he quickly turned his head and paid attention towards the house. Castiel was glad he wore aviators because he was free to ogle at Dean without being caught. He tried not to move too much and pretend he was still asleep so Dean didn't catch him looking over. It was hard to tear his gaze away however as he watched the water drip down from Dean's soaked hair and over his tanned shoulders. Castiel could feel a semi popping in his trunks and had to finally close his eyes and think of something else just so he didn't pop a boner in front of Dean.

When everything went silent and Castiel's dick had calmed down, he opened his eyes just in time to see Dean pull himself out of the pool. Castiel had to hold back a gasp as he watched all the water drip down Dean's muscular torso. His gaze followed one particular droplet all the way from the base of Dean's neck, past his collar bone, over his pectorals and down his sternum before it reached the trail of hair towards Dean's swim trunks. He couldn't help himself but follow the trail down to see the trunks Dean was wearing. They were navy blue and the damp fabric clung to him leaving nothing to the imagination which had Castiel's dick once again paying attention. But before Castiel could close his eyes and think of something else, Dean grabbed his towel which had been discarded on the clay bricks on the pool side and disappeared back into the house.

When Dean was finally out of view, Castiel let out a deep breath and adjusted himself in his shorts. He was not about to jerk off to the thoughts of his sister's boyfriend. Not outside in the open anyway.

Several hours later, the family, including Dean, were seated at the dining room table eating their dinner. Meal times were always a strange affair at the Milton household simply due to the fact that hardly any of their family got along. They were always arguing and fighting over the simplest things. It had however died down immensely when his oldest brothers – Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel – had left home. Castiel had stayed out of the drama somewhat even when his older siblings had been around and was glad he was going to be finally free of it all when he was off to college. Just a few more months and he would be free.

The odd thing about this meal however was that Dean was sat opposite him. Castiel had tried so hard not to stare and remember what he had seen earlier that day but it was found to be extremely difficult. He made sure to look away whenever Dean looked up at him. He didn't want to freak the guy out with his stares like he did so many of his classmates at school.

"I am not going to argue on this, Anna. Dean will not be sharing your room tonight. Not under my roof and he definitely won't be driving home in this rain" Castiel's mother said. A freak thunderstorm had started outside and it was raining heavily. "He can share a bed with Castiel because I will _not _have him in a spare room where he can just sneak back into yours. At least with our Castiel in the bed, he won't be tempted to sneak out." Castiel blanched as his mother spoke to Anna. Sharing a bed with Dean? Oh god this was not happening. "You don't mind do you sweetie?" Castiel's mother asked him.

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked dumbfounded between Anna and his mother refusing to look at Dean. Anna looked furious at her mother and his mother looked to Castiel with soft eyes which guilt tripped him into agreement. He quickly shook his head not able to trust his words at that moment and looked straight down at his meal to quickly finish it. Once he was done, he still had to stay seated as he tried to will away his half hard cock that had been present since the proposal of Dean sleeping in the same bed as him was announced. He really didn't think he was going to control himself tonight.

Later, he was wrapped up in his bed wearing nothing but his briefs. Even with the rain outside it was still incredibly hot. He was too excited to go to sleep with the prospect of Dean coming in soon. He was getting horny just thinking about Dean lying next to him. Finally after what seemed like hours, Dean came into the room.

"You awake, princess?" Dean asked into the dark room.

"Yes, Dean. I'm awake" Castiel replied while he tried to keep his tone steady the use of the nickname helped somewhat.

Dean closed the door and moved towards the bed. "Good don't have to be quiet then" He said as he removed his shirt slowly. Castiel couldn't help but wonder if Dean was giving him a show. Castiel could feel himself getting harder under the covers as he watched Dean slowly undress. He definitely wasn't going to be able to sleep with Dean next to him all night. Dean removed his shoes and socks along with his jeans and threw them haphazardly across the room revealing his tight black briefs with a huge bulge. Castiel watched as the man absentmindedly squeezed his cock and adjusted himself.

Castiel's heart pounded in his chest as Dean slid in next to him and placed his arms above his head. Their legs were touching under the covers due to the small size of Castiel's bed and Castiel felt his dick twitch at the feel of Dean's leg hair brush against his skin.

"Go to sleep, princess" Dean said to the quiet room.

Castiel turned away from Dean and lay on his stomach to hide his growing erection. He didn't know if he was thinking with his dick, his hormones or his brain at that moment but he secretly agreed with himself that as soon as Dean was asleep, he was going to take advantage of the opportunity before him.

When Castiel finally heard Dean's breath become deep some time later, he knew the man had fallen asleep. During the time it had taken Dean to fall asleep, Castiel had not moved an inch in worry that he would prevent Dean from falling asleep and he would have to wait longer. The wait had done nothing, however, to Castiel's erection as he tried to will himself from humping into the mattress or even Dean.

With careful movements, Castiel turned to his side to face Dean and found that the man was indeed asleep. The man before him looked tranquil as he slept as if all the worries that plagued him while he was awake disappeared as he slumbered.

As he tried to calm his own breathing, Castiel raised a tentative hand and moved it towards Dean under the covers. When his hand grazed against Dean's thigh, he quickly pulled it back unsure if Dean had felt it or not. When there was no reaction, Castiel watched Dean's face as he moved his hand back over towards Dean this time he rested it on the muscle. To Castiel's relief there was no reaction from the sleeping man.

The adrenaline started to pump through Castiel's veins and with it his movements become bolder. He cautiously slid his hand up Dean's thigh towards his briefs. When his hand met the soft cotton, the teenager's hand slid up and across to where he knew Dean's bulge would be. His hand made contact with the piece of flesh through the cotton and Castiel had to bite his bottom lip to hold back a groan. Dean was huge and he wasn't even erect.

Apparently, the shy, timid Castiel was gone and all he wanted to do now was to see how big Dean could get. As his hand made careful movements over his bed mate's package, Castiel could feel the flesh warm and twitch beneath the cotton and he could feel his own react. With his free hand, Castiel moved to feel the front of his own briefs and almost let out a keen as he felt the wet patch of pre-cum while his hand relieved some pressure.

Castiel's gaze had not once left Dean's face as he monitored for any signs that the man was about to wake up. With the member almost erect beneath his hand, Castiel couldn't help but feel the need to really touch it. Slowly, Castiel's hand moved to the waist band of the man's briefs and pulled it down to the comatose man's thighs which freed the flesh to Castiel's hand.

Quickly, Castiel took the member in hand and pulled lightly just like he usually did to himself. It was the first cock Castiel had ever touched that wasn't his own and that thought caused another bead of pre-cum to drip from his own, now achingly hard, member.

Once he realised that Dean had not even stirred to the ministrations on his crotch, Castiel's actions grew a little reckless as his need to see what he was dealing with grew. With as much composure he possessed at that moment, Castiel whipped back the covers so that both their lower regions were exposed to Castiel's gaze. When Castiel saw that Dean still hadn't reacted, he chanced a glance down to see Dean's member in the flesh. Castiel almost came on the spot as his thoughts were confirmed. Dean had one huge cock. It not only had length but it had girth too and Castiel really wanted to know what it would feel like inside him.

Of course Castiel owned dildos and would secretly get himself off with them at least once a day. He was a teenager after all and he had needs. But once he had seen what Dean's cock looked like, he didn't think his dildos would ever satisfy him again as he knew that Dean had a much bigger girth than any of the dildos he possessed.

When Castiel's hand resumed it slow massage of Dean's cock, a bead of pre-cum pearled at the tip and Castiel had the sudden urge to know what Dean tasted of.

Slowly, Castiel raised himself onto all fours and moved towards Dean. He tried to even his weight out so the bed wouldn't dip too much as he inched closer towards his bed mate. Once he was close, Dean suddenly let out a snort as his legs spread wide. Castiel froze and stared at Dean's face but the man was still dead to the world. A smirk crossed Castiel's face as he saw that Dean's legs were now spread wide enough for him to kneel between. Dean had made it easy for him and he was in no state of mind to hold back.

Now positioned between Dean's legs, Castiel had a full frontal view of Dean's hardened member. It stood tall with drops of pre-cum spread down the member from where Castiel's hand had been moments ago. With all caution thrown to the wind, Castiel licked the drop that was currently beaded at the tip. Once again, Castiel had to hold back a groan as once it hit his tongue, Castiel a goner. Dean tasted amazing and Castiel _needed _more.

Without further hesitation, Castiel wrapped his mouth around the huge cockhead and swirled his tongue. More pre-cum released from the tip and Castiel licked it up hungrily. Castiel was completely caught up in the musky scent and taste of Dean to care about anything but getting more out of him when all of a sudden there were hands wrapped in Castiel's hair. The teenager froze where he was unable to move. Dean was awake and knew what he was doing. Castiel's heart pounded in his chest. How would he explain this to Dean? 'Yeah I wanted to suck your cock so I waited till you were asleep to do it'. There was no way he was going to be able to explain this to anyone. He knew Dean would tell Anna who in turn would tell the whole family. Castiel was done for. His family wouldn't pay for his college tuition now and he would have to leave the family home and find some dead end job living in a crappy one bedroom apartment hardly able to keep afloat.

Suddenly, Dean's voice interrupted his thoughts "Mmm princess, feels good. Keep going"

Indecision flew out the window as Castiel knew he would never get a chance to do this again so he went to town on Dean's dick. He had obviously never done this in the flesh, but he had placed his dildos in his mouth from time to time to trial the motion out. He had also read a lot of articles and forums on how to do the perfect blowjob and now he had an opportunity to try it out for real.

He sucked hard on the head and swirled his tongue which caused a groan from the man beneath him and the hand in his hair to grip tighter. The action made Castiel's dick rise again after his brief worry. Castiel tried to get his mouth as low as he could onto Dean's shaft but once he hit his gag reflex, he had to pull back.

"Princess, turn around for me. I want to see your perky little ass." Dean whispered down to him.

Castiel didn't think twice as he spun himself around. The cock in his mouth never left his tongue. Dean's hands made quick work of Castiel's briefs as he slid them over his ass and down his legs to fling them across the room forgotten.

"Damn, princess," Dean began as he massaged Castiel's cheeks "you have a nice ass"

Castiel moaned in pleasure around Dean's cock at the words and ministrations to his ass which earned a small groan from the larger man. When spit slicked fingers grazed over his hole, Castiel gasped before he keened in pleasure. The motion made him suck harder on the cock in his mouth as he wanted to please Dean the best he could even if it was his first time doing so.

"Look at your tight little pussy, princess. Anybody been in here before?" Dean asked as his dragged his fingers along the cleft of Castiel's ass.

Castiel shook his head as best he could around the cock in his mouth. He reluctantly pulled away knowing Dean wouldn't have been able to tell what Castiel was trying to say. "No" Castiel groaned as Dean's finger slipped over his entrance again "Only… only toys" Castiel panted

His answer caused a chuckle from Dean "Guess I'll have to show you how good the real thing is huh princess?"

Castiel groaned and almost came just from the thought "Please" Castiel begged. He wanted to lose his virginity and he wanted to lose it to Dean. He knew he was betraying his sister's trust but fuck, Dean was here and obviously willing so who was Castiel to deny the opportunity. In hindsight it was a selfish and heartless thing to deceive his sister like that but he wanted it so bad and without doubt he was going to get it.

"I'll give you what you need" Dean soothed as he continued to rub one of his fingers up and down the cleft of Castiel's ass while his other hand massaged his cheek "You got lube 'round here, princess?" he asked

Castiel nodded and pointed to his bed side table "Top drawer at the back" Dean's hand left Castiel's ass and he almost whimpered at the loss before he remembered that Dean's dick was still in front of his face. He quickly resumed his ministrations to Dean's member as he wanted to show Dean he was eager for what was to come. He sucked as hard as he could and moved one of his hands to play with Dean's balls.

A hand found its way into Castiel's hair and petted him slightly "Easy there princess. Don't want this to finish too soon now do you?"

Castiel reluctantly pulled away from Dean's dick and savoured the taste of the pre-cum on his tongue while he committed it to memory. He more than likely wasn't ever going to get another chance to do this so he needed to remember every detail.

Once Dean's cock was free of Castiel's mouth, Dean moved and sat up behind Castiel with his hands on Castiel's hips. Castiel look back in confusion before he realised that it was time for the main event.

"Move down princess. Ass in the air" Dean commanded which aroused Castiel even further. He knew he wasn't going to last long once Dean was inside him. Castiel was quick to oblige to Dean's instruction and pressed his face into the bunched up comforter at the base of the bed while his ass was in the air under the scrutiny of Dean's hungry gaze. He would have been embarrassed if he hadn't have been so unbelievably turned on by the fact that soon he would have Dean's dick inside him.

A gasp escaped Castiel's mouth when he felt a cold, slicked up finger run over his rim. It was another first to have someone else's fingers inside him and he was going to relish every moment. When the finger slid inside, Castiel let out a deep groan. Dean's fingers were a lot bigger than his own and although the sensation didn't hurt it was slightly uncomfortable. Soon enough, the feeling had changed into pleasure and Castiel began to rock back on to the finger. The motion earned a chuckle from Dean.

"Eager are we?" he teased but Castiel didn't have it in him to reply he was too caught up in the sensation.

Another finger was added and stretched Castiel's entrance wider. Castiel's hands were now clenched in the comforter as he tried to calm himself as he didn't want to come so soon but it had begun to be unbearably difficult. The sensations were too much and he had to slide a hand to grip the base of his own dick just to keep his orgasm at bay. He wasn't going to come until Dean was inside him.

"Opening so good for me, princess." Dean praised "Can't wait to be inside this tight pussy of yours" Castiel wasn't one to like feminization but god did it sound good as it came from Dean. He groaned and rocked back onto the digits in his ass as he tried to will Dean to go faster.

"Please" Castiel begged again one hand still firmly held onto the base of his dick as the other still clenched at the comforter. His face rubbed into the fabric as he tried to distract himself from the pleasure that shook through his body. "Hurry" he pleaded

"Shh princess" Dean soothed once again "Patience. I'll give you what you need" With that final word, another finger was added and Castiel felt fantastically full and he didn't even have a cock in him yet. It sent a thrill through his body as the reality of what was to come sank in.

Just as Castiel didn't think the pleasure could get any better, Dean crooked his fingers and struck Castiel's prostate which caused his back to arch and a sob be released into the comforter. Castiel had to turn his head to muffle all the sounds that tried to escape as even though the house was quite large, he didn't want to risk being heard.

All of a sudden, the fingers were gone and Castiel felt empty. He hole clenched around the emptiness and he turned his head back to see what Dean was up to. He saw just in time as Dean slicked himself up and gave his member a few strokes. He was still hard and leaking and a shiver passed down his spine and the thought of it inside him.

Castiel moved his hand from his dick to clench the comforter as Dean's hands gripped his hips again. "You ready, princess?" He asked to which Castiel simply nodded unable to speak.

The pain was excruciating as Dean's head slipped past the rim and stretched Castiel impossibly wide. Dean groaned as he slid inside and Castiel had to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape. He wanted to enjoy this. He wasn't going to get another chance.

As Dean slid in slowly, inch by inch, Castiel tried to focus on the pleasure instead of the discomfort. He focused on how Dean filled him and how it had felt to have Dean's cock beneath his hand and in his mouth earlier; what he had tasted of and how he smelt. It seemed to work as Dean was abruptly bottomed out with his balls pressed against Castiel's ass checks.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight" Dean panted while his hand rubbed up and down Castiel's spine. Castiel concentrated on the gently gesture as the pain started to subside and he adjusted. "You okay princess?" Dean asked

Castiel nodded into the comforter before he turned his head slightly so he could speak "Give me a minute" he panted "You're so big" the comment earned another chuckle from Dean and Castiel revelled in the fact that he had made the man laugh. He had a beautiful laugh and if Castiel didn't have a huge cock in his ass distracting him, he would've turned and looked at Dean's face to see him smile.

After what seemed like hours, but was more than likely only a few minutes, the pain subsided and Castiel slowly began to gyrate his hips to test out the pain. When he didn't feel much discomfort other than a dull ache, he knew he was ready for Dean to thrust and he made it known. He rocked his hips further back before he whispered "I'm ready" back towards Dean.

Dean gripped Castiel's hips tight as he pulled back almost all the way before he slammed back in. Castiel groaned at the feeling. It was infinitely better than having a toy inside him. Dean thrust again and Castiel groaned in unison with Dean.

"Your pussy feels so good, princess" Dean gritted out and Castiel decided to make it even better and clenched around Dean's hardness. "Fuck" Dean groaned which caused Castiel to smirk into the duvet. "Not going to last like this. So fucking good, princess"

Dean's thrusts grew erratic and the sound of flesh pounding against flesh filled the room. Castiel was a writhing mess and his dick was fully hard again as Dean pounded into him. It grew way too much and the sensations overpowered his senses unable to feel anything but Dean's huge dick in his ass while he pounded away. A hand found its way to Castiel's head once again and pushed him into the mattress further and Castiel revelled in the rough treatment. He didn't know he could get so turned on from this but he didn't want it to stop.

"So close," Dean gasped as he pounded harder and harder.

When Dean finally changed his angle slightly and hit Castiel's prostate, he cried out loud and his back arched. It was all too much for him and he could feel his orgasm building again. He didn't bother to hold himself back this time however as he knew Dean wouldn't be far behind. The thrusts were unrelenting against his prostate as Dean knew he had hit it.

Without warning Dean, Castiel came untouched over the bedspread beneath him while he squirmed and writhed under the pleasure. His senses were overwhelmed and he saw nothing but white as he rode out his orgasm. When he came to, he could feel Dean's thrusts lose their rhythm and Dean cried out his own orgasm as he spurted his load inside Castiel.

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel's back before he buckled under the extra weight and sprawled onto his belly on the mattress. He could feel Dean's hot breath on the back of his neck and it sent another shiver down his spine.

Their breathing had finally returned to a somewhat normal pace when Dean finally removed himself from Castiel's back and pulled out of Castiel's hole. Castiel winced at the feeling before he felt cum trickle out and down his balls. He wished he had a plug just so he could force it back in as a reminder of what had happened.

There was a light nudge to Castiel's side and he turned his head to see what Dean wanted.

"Come on, princess" Dean whispered and lifted him to turn him around. He gently laid a boneless Castiel back onto the bed the right way around before he turned Castiel onto his stomach to ease the burn that he felt in his backside. Castiel watched through half-lidded eyes as Dean pulled the comforter back over them and lay back down. "Go to sleep, princess" Dean whispered as Castiel succumbed to his exhaustion.

When Castiel awoke the next morning, Dean was gone and all that he had to remind him of the events was a painful rear end and cum on his sheets.


	2. Seconds By The Lake

**A/N Continued by popular demand**

* * *

Castiel hadn't seen Dean in weeks. He didn't know if Dean avoided coming to the house or was just plain busy but Castiel didn't see him and as much as he didn't want to care, he did. Dean wasn't the only person however, that avoided the house. Castiel had tried his best to keep away from Anna as he could barely look her in the eye after the events a little under a month ago.

Anna had noticed Castiel's distance and had asked her brother why he wouldn't talk to her like he usually did but Castiel shrugged her off as he mumbled something about college and stress before he locked himself in his room again or left the house. He really couldn't stand the betrayal that was permanently sat in his gut that ate away at him but there was no way he was going to reveal the truth. The selfish side of Castiel was present and all he thought of was college and how the course he wanted to take was extremely expensive and he would not be able to afford it if his secret came out. To keep his own dreams alive, he sat tight on his secret and avoided Anna like the plague.

Castiel had wandered aimlessly around town in his avoidance of the house where Anna was home. She had some time off work and had spent a lot of that time at the house and when she wasn't home (which Castiel relished) she was with Dean which made Castiel's heart ping with the memories that it induced. Lately, he had explored a lot of the town that he didn't normally visit. Castiel's normal spots he could be found in usually consisted of the library, his school, or home. That was the extent of his hangouts but seeing it was summer, Castiel needed to find new spots.

He didn't have any friends that he could call or message to hang out with. Of course he did have acquaintances from school whose numbers were in his phone but in all his years at that school, not once did he opt to see them outside of school related means. He was a bit of an introvert that buried himself in his studies. His work was important to him and his only way to escape his crazy family was to make a life for himself at college so work his ass off he did. In the long run it paid off because now he was going to attend his dream university to pursue his dream career. The only downside was that now, he had nothing to do and no one to spend time with. Of course what he didn't expect was to find Dean at the local store when he walked in there one hot summer day.

As he approached the food store, he saw Dean's car parked outside. It was without a doubt Dean's car because no one in town owned a car like his. It was a big, black muscle car that was his pride and joy. If you had the time, Dean would no doubt tell you absolutely everything he knew about his beloved car and when he was done, he would start over. Dean loved his car and it showed. The car was never dirty; always had a new wax coat which made it shine in the summer sun and the rims were always blindingly gleaming. The interior never had any stains or scratches and never once was there a piece of rubbish on the floor. The engine would roar to life before it would settle into a purr that let the whole town know Dean was around. Dean loved his car and Castiel couldn't help the small smile that played across his lips as he looked at it before he realised. This was Dean's car which meant that Dean was around.

Castiel's head tossed and turned to see if he could spy the owner of the sleek black machine but when his gaze came up short, he let out a small breath of relief. He didn't know if he could handle running into Dean. It would be awkward as hell and he would have no idea what to say. 'Hey Dean I really enjoyed that fucking. Want to do it again?' yeah, no that wasn't going to happen as much as Castiel wanted it to, it was a one-time thing and there was no way Dean would be up to it again. He had left without saying goodbye and hadn't even seen Castiel since it had happened. He didn't want Castiel. That much was obvious.

As he left out a deep sigh, Castiel pushed open the door to the small shop. There was a bell at the top of the door that rang as he entered which attracted the attention of the shop owner. He gave the man a small smile before he moved down the aisle to the fridge area to find himself a drink. It was boiling hot outside and with all his walking around town, he had grown rather parched and had decided it was high time for a refreshing drink.

He stood back with his back almost against the opposite shelving as he stared at the three fridges in front of him while he tried to decide which drink he wanted best. He eventually decided on a soda and opened the fridge door to reach in and grab the can from the shelf. The waft of cool air across his body was a welcomed sensation which brought small relief to his sweaty exterior. He was dressed in a light grey cotton t-shirt and black running shorts which were stuck to his thighs slightly due to his perspiration.

Once the door was firmly closed, Castiel stepped back from the fridges and made his way to the back of the store where the chillers were located. When he turned the corner, he almost dropped his drink as he ran into none other and Dean. He stood there in shock with his mouth gaped and eyes wide as he looked at Dean who looked just as shocked as he was. Castiel stepped back so there was a reasonable amount of distance between their bodies but they were certainly still closer than they should be.

"Uhh" Dean started before he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away unable to look Castiel in the eye.

"Dean" Castiel squeaked out before he cursed himself inwardly. God that was dumb and it just made the tension in air that much more awkward.

Dean turned his head slowly at the sound of his name and looked Castiel up and down. Castiel eyes went wider, if that was even possible, Dean had just checked him out. Thoughts ran through Castiel's head at the motion. Was he wrong in thinking that Dean wanted nothing to do with him? Did Dean actually want him and was just scared of what was actually happening between them?

Before Castiel was aware of what had happened, Dean was up in Castiel's space and pushed him back so they were out of view of the front of the store. Dean's lips pressed against his own and shock shook his body and he tensed not sure what the hell was actually in process. This hadn't occurred the other night. Sure Castiel had sucked on Dean's dick and said dick fucked Castiel's brains out but they had not once shared a kiss.

But as soon as those lips were there, they were gone and Castiel missed them already and cursed himself for not being able to process what had happened quicker so he could have kissed Dean back. God how he wanted those lips back on his but before Castiel could pull Dean back to him, Dean stepped away from Castiel.

"I shouldn't have done that" Dean whispered and Castiel thought he said it more to himself than to Castiel. Dean trailed his hand through his hair before he turned his back to Castiel and stepped further away "I really shouldn't have done that"

Castiel was still stood with his back against the far wall with his mouth open in shock. Dean had just kissed him and now Dean was freaking out. Castiel seemed to have an out of body experience as he stepped up to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder so he could turn Dean around. When he was faced towards him again, Castiel leant up on tippy-toes and placed his lips against Dean's again. This time, there was no hesitation or worry. Castiel wanted this and apparently so did Dean because Dean's tongue ran across Castiel's lips as his hands came to rest on Castiel's hips while Castiel wrapped his hands around Dean's shoulders. Castiel opened his mouth for Dean's tongue to explore and groaned as it swiped the roof of his mouth. All of a sudden, Castiel remembered where they were and pushed Dean back slightly.

"Not here" Castiel whispered to ease the confusion that had swept across Dean's face. "Can we go somewhere?"

Dean nodded dumbly apparently he was still in a daze and Castiel had to bite his lip to stop a chuckle. Castiel just stared at Dean as he tried to compose himself. Dean cleared his throat and nodded again before he released Castiel's hips.

"Yeah" he said "Meet me out front. We'll go somewhere"

Castiel bit his bottom lip and nodded. He was excited. He couldn't wait to have Dean again. When he had tried to get himself off, just as he had expected, he didn't orgasm nearly as hard as he had before and with Dean. He wanted it so bad and all thoughts of Anna had flown out the window as he made his way to the counter to pay for his can of soda.

As he exited the store, soda in hand, he opened the tab and relished in the hiss that escaped before he pressed the cool tin to his lips and took a steady gulp. He felt the cool liquid spill down his dry throat and let out a content 'ahh' as he removed the can from his line of vision so he could find Dean. Dean was exactly where he thought he would be; sat in the driver's seat of his beloved impala where he tapped on the steering wheel and stared over at where Castiel was stood with impatience spread across his face. Castiel couldn't help but smirk at the turn of tables. Their first encounter had been all Castiel and now, it was Dean that wanted it.

Castiel couldn't help but feel the need to tease Dean just that little bit more and make the man restless. He stood on the footpath and took another long drag from his drink. He could see Dean roll his eyes out of the corner of his own and he held back a laugh so he didn't choke of the liquid.

"Are you coming or what?" Dean's voiced called out from the window of his car. Castiel ignored him because he knew Dean wanted this just as much as he did so there was no way Dean would drive off. Instead, Castiel opted to finish his drink. He savoured the taste and shook the last few drops out of the can before he moved from his spot towards where the trash can was situated near the road side. He disposed of the can before he wiped his condensation ridded hand on his shirt and made his way over to Dean's car.

With a smirk, Castiel slid into the passenger's seat and looked over to Dean who glared at him. "You ready now princess?" Dean said with annoyance thick in his voice.

Castiel nodded in reply still smiling as he reached behind him to take the seatbelt in hand and buckled himself in. Dean started the engine with a roar once Castiel was firmly secured in and pulled out from the parking space. Dean headed along the main road out of town and Castiel wondered where Dean would take them. He didn't really care however as long as they were alone.

After about a twenty minute drive, Dean indicated and turned off the main road to a dirt track that ran into a forest. They hadn't spoken the entire drive and Castiel felt the tension rise as they drove. He wanted to just stop on the side of the highway just so they could relieve some anticipation but he stayed silent and waited patiently till they arrived. The road was slightly bumpy as they travelled along deeper into the forest but soon enough, they reached a deserted parking lot which surprised Castiel as what he saw out the windscreen had his mouth open.

There was a lake surrounded by trees that shaded the area somewhat but the summer sun still shone through the thick branches in places giving the place a heavenly glow. The lake wasn't huge by any means but it wasn't small either. If Castiel could guess it was only slightly larger than his own swimming pool. Once he had taken in their surroundings, Castiel looked over to Dean in question.

"Want to go for a swim?" Dean asked but before Castiel could answer, Dean was out the door and stripped down to his birthday suit. Castiel watched with a grin as Dean ran down to the lake and jumped off the small dock into the lake's depths.

Castiel climbed out of the car and removed his shirt as he watched Dean swim around. The man swam with such grace it was hard to not get caught up in watching him. Dean stopped swimming when he noticed Castiel's gaze and grinned over at him.

"You coming in princess or you just going to stare all day?" he teased.

Castiel didn't need to be told twice. He stripped down and ran to join Dean in the lake in all his naked glory. He jumped off the dock and tucked his knees up to his chest and hugged them as he bombed into the water. The water was refreshing and just the right temperature to cool him down after the long ride in the stuffy car. Once he resurfaced, Castiel wiped the water from his eyes and looked around to find Dean only he couldn't see him. He turned his head back and forth as he tried to find him.

"Dean?" Castiel called out as he wondered where Dean could have gone. Just as he was about to swim back to the dock, Dean surfaced just in front of Castiel with a huge grin on his face. His nose was inches away from Castiel's and this close, Castiel couldn't help but get lost in Dean's eyes. They sucked him in and Castiel knew he was fucked.

Before he knew it, Castiel had leant forward and caught Dean's lips between his own and they were kissing within an inch of their lives as they tread water to keep themselves afloat. Castiel pulled back when air was a necessity and could feel his arousal as it coursed through his veins. If the look on Dean's face was anything to go by, he felt exactly the same.

In order to make it easier, Castiel raised his feet and pushed off Dean's chest to propel himself backwards. He started backstroke away from Dean to shallower water and only laughed as Dean growled in protest at the rough treatment.

Once he could stand up, Castiel stopped and waited for Dean to catch up. When Dean finally made it to him, he pounced on Castiel and forced their lips together again. Castiel's hips bucked forward as he searched for some friction on his hardened dick. Castiel wrapped his hands around Dean's neck as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist which pushed their groins together. They both groaned in unison.

"Fuck" Dean growled out "Want you so bad, princess"

Castiel growled in annoyance at the nickname but ignored it in lieu of rocking his hips further into Dean's.

"Need you, Dean" Castiel panted out between kisses.

Dean pulled back from the kiss to look Castiel in the eye. He raised one of his hands as his other held up Castiel's weight and brushed the hair back from Castiel's head in a gentle gesture. "Tell me what you want, princess"

"Fuck me, Dean." Castiel said "Fuck me hard with your huge cock. I need it. Need it so fucking bad Dean" He reiterated what he said with a roll of his hips.

It proved to be the right thing to say because Dean's lips were back on Castiel's in a flash and his tongue explored Castiel's mouth with a new passion. Castiel didn't even realise they had moved until his back was against the grass bank. He opened his eyes to look up at Dean as he hovered over him. Dean's lips were kiss swollen red and his eyes were almost entirely swallowed by his pupil as his hungry gaze racked over Castiel's body.

"So fucking pretty, princess" he praised "Wanted to do this again so bad"

A sense of relief flooded through Castiel at those words. Dean wanted him. He wanted to be with Castiel again. Castiel wasn't the only one that had thought about their previous encounter. His thoughts were interrupted as Dean kissed his way down his torso and sucked his nipples into his mouth. He bit down playfully hard and Castiel arched under the touch as his hands found Dean's hair and pulled.

"Dean" Castiel keened at the sensation of Dean's tongue. "Dean please" he begged.

"Shh princess" Dean soothed just like he had their previous night together "I'll give you what you need" But he didn't. Not straight away anyway. He continued his teasing touches and kissed his way down Castiel's chest until he reached his hip bones. "Mmm" Dean hummed "Look at your pretty little cock. All hard and leaking for me. Want me to suck it, princess?"

Castiel's eyes rolled at the thought "Please" Castiel sobbed out unable to stop his hips as they rolled in search of friction. Castiel didn't have to wait long before he was engulfed in the tight heat of Dean's mouth. Castiel let out a huge groan at the sensation. There was no need to be quiet where they were. They were alone so no one was around to hear them.

With a wet pop, Dean let Castiel's dick fall from his mouth and Castiel whimpered at the loss. He wanted more and Dean wasn't giving it to him. Castiel opened his eyes to glare at Dean only to find that the man had stood to his feet and started to walk away from Castiel. Castiel blinked his eyes in confusion and let out a whimper that Castiel was ashamed he had released.

Dean turned to look down at Castiel with a smirk. "Lube princess" he whispered and Castiel nodded as Dean chuckled. Just as Castiel went to take hold of his dick to relieve the pressure, Dean scolded him "No" he growled "No touching" Castiel whined but obliged and let his hand fall to his side.

He turned his head to look through half lidded eyes where Dean walked back to his car. He disappeared for a moment and Castiel's hips rolled in anticipation of what was to come. He needed to touch himself but Dean wasn't going to let him and Castiel wanted to obey Dean.

Far too long a time later, Dean returned and stood over Castiel and smirked down at him. Castiel looked up at him in awe and eyed his huge cock in hunger. He had remembered the taste and smell but he knew it would never be a match of the real thing. He wanted it back in his mouth and he licked his lips as he started to drool.

"Want to suck you" he spoke his voice deep and gravelly with lust.

Dean let out a chuckle and sat himself down on Castiel's chest. Castiel didn't need further invitation as he surged his head forward and sucked Dean down. He was right in his thought that his memory was nothing like the real thing. It was so much better when he had it in his mouth. The weight, the size, the feel, the taste, it was all so perfect and Castiel wanted more. He sucked as hard as he could while his tongue swirled the head. He wanted to bob his head and take in the whole thing but Dean was too big and the angle was awkward, instead he raised one of his hands and grabbed the shaft where his mouth couldn't reach and rubbed. Dean let out a groan and it had Castiel's cock leaking even more pre-cum from the tip.

"So good for me, princess" Dean praised "Suck my cock so good. Look at your pretty little lips wrapped around it so perfect for cock. You're my little cock whore aren't you? Can't be sated unless you have my cock in you can you?"

Castiel wasn't sure if Dean knew what he was saying but everything he said was true. Castiel needed Dean's cock. He wasn't able to survive without it. His orgasms were nothing without Dean and he didn't want to give it up.

A hand pushed at Castiel's forehead which forced Dean's cock out of his mouth and Castiel isn't ashamed that he whimpered at the loss. The sound earned a laugh from Dean. "Next time princess. This time I'm going to cum in your pretty little pussy"

Castiel's eyes rolled back again and his head hit the ground with a thud. He wasn't sure if it was the mention of a next time or the fact that he was going to have Dean's cock in his ass again but he didn't care. He was too far gone to care anymore. All he wanted was Dean.

"Please" Castiel pleaded once again as if it was the only word his brain knew anymore that and Dean's name.

Dean's hand raked through Castiel's hair as he shushed him. The weight on Castiel's chest left and Castiel looked up to see Dean up on his knees as he shuffled down. Castiel spread his legs wide in invitation as Dean got closer and he took the offer and sat between them. Dean raised one hand to Castiel's knee and pushed it up to his chest before he did the same with the other.

"Hold your legs princess" Dean commanded. Castiel did as he told and held his legs in place as Dean opened the lube and coated his fingers. When one of said fingers reached his hole, Castiel let out a loud keen. "That's it princess. Let me hear those pretty little sounds"

When the finger breached his rim, Castiel couldn't hold back anymore and he rocked back to fuck himself on the finger. He wanted Dean in him _now_. "More" he gasped and the finger was soon joined by a second. Castiel let out small whimpers and groans and he writhed on the ground under Dean's ministrations.

"So gorgeous, princess. Your pussy's so hungry for me"

A third was soon added and even though Castiel had this happen before, he couldn't help but let out a satisfied sigh. He had wanted this again so badly and now he finally had it again. Dean's fingers were in his ass and soon his huge cock was going to be back where it belonged; balls deep inside Castiel.

The fingers were gone but before Castiel could even react, Dean's cock was pushed up to his entrance and started to breach the rim. He paused for a moment and looked down at Castiel and he saw a glimpse of something he hadn't seen in Dean's eyes before but just as fast it was there it was gone and he asked if Castiel was ready.

"Yes" Castiel panted "Fuck me, Dean. Make me feel it for days" He growled.

Without further hesitation, Dean slammed into Castiel hard and fast. There was no slow slide this time. His balls slapped against Castiel's ass and Castiel let out a high pitched groan at the sensation. He was so unbelievably full and stretched impossibly wide to accommodate Dean's cock and he loved it.

Dean had paused when he was fully sheathed and stared down at Castiel as his hands braced either side of Castiel's head. His arms shook as he tried to hold himself back from his thrusts. Castiel didn't want him to hold back. He wanted everything Dean had to offer and he wanted it now.

"For the love of God, Dean fucking move" Castiel growled.

"Such a pushy princess" Dean teased as he pulled out only to slam back in just as hard as the first. Castiel let his knees go and wrapped them around Dean's back so his heels were pressed into Dean's ass. Castiel forced his heels into the muscle to tell Dean to thrust hard.

Apparently, Dean got the message because thrust hard he did. Each thrust made Castiel gasp for air and his eyes rolled back in his head. It was all too much. His hands found their way to Dean's back where he racked his fingernails down his back which no doubt left angry red marks. If Castiel was in his right of mind, he would have been worried about marking Dean, but he wasn't and he didn't.

Soon enough, Dean found his prostate and Castiel lost it. He writhed under Dean and screamed until his throat was hoarse. He was grateful that Dean had driven out so far because if there had been anybody around they would have known exactly what they were up to.

"So… Fucking… Tight" Dean panted as he reiterated each word with a thrust into Castiel's prostate. "So good for me princess" he whispered.

Castiel barely heard what Dean was saying as he was so caught up on the feeling of having Dean inside him again. He never wanted it to stop but all good things must come to an end and Castiel's was far too soon. He was only dimly aware of a hand being snaked between them which jerked him off.

"Dean" Castiel cried out as he coated his stomach in cum. He came so hard some of it spurted onto his chin. In his boneless state, he was hardly aware of Dean as he searched his own completion inside Castiel's wilful body.

Soon after Castiel, Dean followed over the edge and collapsed onto Castiel's chest. They both panted as they came down from their highs unable to move a muscle. Castiel moved one of his hands that rested on Dean's back up to his head so he could run his hand through Dean's damp hair.

"I'm leaving soon" He whispered. He felt Dean tense under him so he continued "I'm going to college. You can come visit me"

Dean raised himself up on shaky hands so Castiel could see straight into his eyes. Dean broke out into a smile which Castiel couldn't help but return.

"I might just do that"


	3. Late Night Session

**A/N This wasn't even meant to go past the first chapter. Damn you all and your insistence of more :P**

* * *

Castiel once again hadn't seen Dean for a few weeks. Dean had told Castiel he would be busy at work for the next while and they wouldn't be able to do anything until things calmed down a bit at the auto-shop. Of course, that left Castiel disappointed but he had managed to score Dean's number which had perked his mood.

Things around the house improved as Anna returned to work. It became a lot easier for Castiel to avoid her and any awkward meetings. He found that if he slept in till Anna left for work and then found his way back into the house before Anna got home, which was usually quite late, he avoided seeing her all together. The only time they would tend to have to interact was when they were with their younger siblings.

Castiel took it upon himself to entertain them while it was still hot outside and would usually take them to the park to throw a ball around and have a picnic before they would return home and take a dip in the pool. Castiel loved spending time with his siblings and he knew when he left for college, he was definitely going to miss them.

During the week, Castiel looked after the kids while everyone else was at work and their nanny was on a break and then on the weekend Anna would take over. Sometimes she would ask Castiel to join her which he did so reluctantly and then spent the entire time with everyone but Anna. He knew he was being suspicious but it was better than having to lie through his teeth about why he couldn't look her in the eye.

With Castiel having to look after the children, he found hardly any time to himself and it got harder and harder to not just call Dean and demand him to meet Castiel so they could fuck. But, Dean was busy and that left Castiel to have to make do with what he had. It was never enough but it gave him a little satisfaction until he could meet up with Dean again.

It was one night while Castiel entertained himself that he had an idea. His mind was full of pictures of Dean as he pleasured himself. He had his biggest dildo shoved up his ass and it wasn't nearly enough. His back was arched off the bed with his head pushed back into the pillows and his feet firmly placed on the mattress as he pumped the device in and out of his hole as he tried to get himself off. Frustration had sunk in as he wasn't nearly stretched wide enough nor full enough for the way he liked it since Dean. As the need to get off became more and more of a necessity than a luxury, Castiel moved the hand that was currently wrapped around his dick to his entrance.

They were slick from the precum that was smeared all over his cock as he jacked himself off so there was no need to stop and find the lube. He stopped his thrust of the toy as he carefully slipped another finger inside himself. He groaned as he felt himself stretch wider. Simultaneously, he pumped the toy and his finger before he was stretched enough to add another.

When the second slipped in, he started to feel that burn that he got with Dean. He fucked himself down hard onto the toy and his fingers to try and get towards the edge. He added and third and he nearly lost it. He had it. He had the stretch and the burn that came when Dean fucked into him and never wanted to lose it. He imagined Dean hovered over the top of him as he thrust into Castiel's body unrelenting with his power. It was then that his brain reminded him that he had Dean's number.

It was a Thursday night and he knew Dean would have work in the morning but he wanted to show Dean just how much he wanted him to come and fuck him again. With his fingers and toy still in his ass, he turned his head to try and find where he had placed his phone. He spied the device on his bedside dresser and groaned in annoyance at how far away it was but the potential of what he was going to do was too great to ignore.

Grudgingly, Castiel let his hand that pumped the dildo into his ass release the device and reached for his phone. As he went, he wiped his hand free of the lube onto his comforter so he didn't get it all over his phone and probably drop it due to the slipperiness. That would just be an inconvenience to everyone involved if that happened. Once his hand was as clean as it was going to get without actually washing it, he picked up his phone and quickly activated the camera.

He wanted to get a full body shot that would show exactly what he was doing to himself as well as show his arousal along with his face. He didn't want it to be an anonymous photo he wanted it to be personalised for Dean. Realisation dawned on Castiel as he realised that wouldn't be possible by himself. He would need to either get someone to take it or set the device up somewhere so he could set the timer and position himself for it. With the first option out the window, Castiel looked around his room for somewhere to put his phone.

His dresser across the room would be a good spot but it would give an odd angle and he wanted it to be more of a shot that looked up his body. His desk was out of the question as it was too far away from the bed and Dean wouldn't be able to see anything. Suddenly, Castiel thought of the perfect spot to set up his phone. He quickly turned around to face the headboard, reluctantly removing his fingers from his ass but kept the toy firmly in place, and sat up on his knees. He opened the options on his phone to set the timer for two minutes which would give him enough time to position and start to pleasure himself again which would give the photo a more authentic aspect. With one last option left, he set the camera to take multiple shots so he would have a few to choose from in case some didn't work out.

With the camera in place on the headboard, Castiel lay himself back down onto the bed. He brought a couple of pillows with him so he could prop his head up and look at the camera while he did so. So Dean would get a great view of exactly what Castiel did to himself, he spread as legs as wide as he could and raised his ass in the air which gave the camera the best view it was going to get of his entrance. As the headboard was raised a bit above the bed, Castiel knew his whole body would still be in the shot which meant that his leaking erection as well as his face would be in it.

Once he was positioned, he figured he had about half a minute before the camera would begin to take photos. He quickly gave himself a few lazy strokes while he moved his hand back down to his hole and slid one finger back in before he gradually built up to three in his ass. His fingers were in place as he pumped the dildo once more in and out repetitively.

Castiel's head pushed back into the pillows in pleasure as he fucked himself once again. He heard the camera shutter sound and remembered that he was taking photos of himself. He was so caught up in the burn and pleasure of having his ass full again that he had forgotten what he was in the process of. Hurriedly, he lifted his head and looked up at the camera with half-lidded eyes barely able to keep them open so he could give Dean a good shot.

To hold back the groans and keens that begged to escape, he bit down hard on his lip and kept his relentless ministrations going before he struck his prostate. He arched off the bed in a silent cry as the pleasure shook his body before he flopped back down. A few moments and strikes to his prostate later, Castiel became aware that the camera had stopped taking photos. He didn't want to stop but at the same time he really wanted to send the photo to Dean while he was still going at it just so in case Dean was in the mood to reply, he would still be able to get off with him.

With every inch of self-control he possessed, Castiel once again removed his fingers and let go of the toy. He lay still for a moment once he had stopped his thrusts to compose himself before he rose to his knees while he clenched around the toy and reached for his phone. Again he had to wipe his hand free of the gunk on his hand so he could get a firm grasp on his phone.

His hand shook from pleasure and a small amount of nerves as he picked it up and looked through the photos. Some of them were blurry as he was mid-movement when the shutter had gone off but the majority of them were pretty good quality. As he scrolled, he bookmarked the ones that he thought were good enough to send to Dean and put them in a separate folder. When he reached the end, he opened the folder and looked through them again.

After much debate, Castiel finally decided on two photos. The first had Castiel looking at the camera with half-lidded eyes with his teeth sunk into his bottom lip which made him look unbelievably innocent. The second he was arched off the bed, head thrown back in ecstasy with a fresh spurt of precum spread from his cock to his stomach. His mouth was opened in a silent cry and Castiel couldn't help but give his cock a few tugs at the view of himself. If he liked it that much, Dean would to love it.

All nerves and hesitation were thrown aside as he opened a new message to send to Dean.

**[To Dean: Wish you were here. Need something bigger] **

He typed out the message and attached the two photos. Before he sent it, he triple checked that he was indeed sending it to Dean and not anyone else. Once he was assured of the recipient, he pressed send and fell back down onto the bed. He would wait a few moments to see if Dean would reply before he pleased himself again. If Dean didn't reply, he'd just keep going till he got off and if Dean did, well they would go from there.

A few minutes passed and there was no reply from Dean. Castiel had given himself a few lazy strokes in the time that he waited to keep his arousal in check while he thought over what would happen if Dean replied.

He sighed as he realised that all hope was lost and Dean was not going to reply. Thoughts flooded his mind that Dean was already tired of him and no longer wanted to carry on whatever this thing was that they were doing. Dean didn't want him and he was going to have to find someone while he was at college that could give him what he wanted. The thing was he didn't want some guy from college he wanted Dean but Dean was Anna's even if whatever they were doing betrayed that. Dean belonged to Anna first and until and _if _that ever broke apart, he would belong to her.

The vibration of his bed brought Castiel out of his depressed state. He thought it was just a message but soon realised it was still going which meant it was a call. He quickly moved to pick up his phone and glanced down at the screen to see Dean's name flash across the screen with the option to answer. Dean had called him. Dean wanted to talk to him. Ecstatic, Castiel answered the phone.

"Hello Dean" Castiel answered his voice low and as sexual as he could get it.

"Damn princess, are you trying to kill me?" Dean replied which had Castiel trying to hold back a giggle. He was trying to be sexy not a teenage girl.

He composed himself quickly and spoke again with the best innocent voice he could muster "I just thought seeing you were working so hard, you could do with a little pick me up"

"Little would be an understatement. I'm hard a rock right now just looking at this photo of you princess" Dean said. His voice was thick with arousal and Castiel couldn't hold back the groan at the image that entered his mind with what Dean said. He wanted that cock; so bad.

"I need it Dean. I need your cock" Castiel panted as he wrapped a hand around himself again. "Can't get off without it"

His words earned a chuckle from Dean "Damn princess, you have a dirty mouth on you. But from the looks of it, you have all you need with you. Dildo and your fingers in your ass and you're still not satisfied? You have a greedy pussy on you don't you?"

"Mmm yes" Castiel hummed as he fucked up into his hand "Hungry for you Dean. Need it so bad. Come and fuck me Dean."

He heard Dean release a small groan through the phone and knew the man was touching himself too. "Know I would princess but I have work in the morning. Soon princess, soon" he breathed through small keens. They were both caught up in their own pleasure to talk much more but just as Castiel started to get lost in the feelings that rushed through his body, Dean brought him back down "Does that dildo vibrate? You got it turned on?"

Castiel nodded and only realised a moment later that Dean can't actually see him "Yes it vibrates" he keened "Not turned on"

"Turn it on princess. I want to hear your pretty little sounds" Castiel whimpered he didn't want to turn it on. He never lasted long when he activated it and he usually liked his sessions to last but Dean wanted him to and Castiel couldn't find it in him to deny him.

In order to free both hands, he turned the phone to speaker and placed it on his chest before he slid his hand down his chest to where the dildo was still stuck in his ass. He felt around until he found the switch and turned it on to the lowest level. When he felt the vibrations begin, he let out a small whimper that had Dean groan through the phone.

"That's it princess" Dean groaned "All those pretty sounds just for me. Turn it on the highest"

Castiel paused unsure if he heard Dean correct. Did Dean want him to put it on the highest? God Castiel had never lasted long enough to try it. He had almost always cum before he got that high and there was no way he was going to be able to last with Dean's voice and groans in his ears as well as the vibration inside him.

"Come on princess" Dean spoke again "Turn it up. Want to hear you scream"

"Can't" Castiel whined "won't last"

"Do it" Dean growled through the phone. The tone had Castiel startled for a moment before it just made him more turned on. Dean was unbelievably sexy when he was demanding.

Castiel obediently moved his hand and turned the device up to its highest level. His whole body shook from the sensation and he arched off the bed unable to keep back the loud shriek that came up his throat. He was dimly aware of his phone as it fell from his chest before he heard Dean's voice right beside his ear.

"So good for me princess" he praised while Castiel sobbed and writhed on the bed. He was about to lose it and he knew Dean was close too if the pants in his ear were anything to go by.

"Dean" Castiel chocked "Dean… I need…"

"I know princess. Cum for me. I know you can do it. Think of me pumping my cum in your pussy. Fucking you so hard you can't sit for days without thinking of what I did to you."

Castiel couldn't hold back anymore and cried out his orgasm. He coated his chest in cum as he arched off the bed. As he came down from his high, he heard Dean orgasm through the phone. The device still vibrated in his ass and he had to quickly turn it off before the sensation became too much and just began to overstimulate him. Once he heard Dean's orgasm finish, Castiel grabbed his phone from beside his ear and activated the camera again while still in the call with Dean. With his hand raised above him, Castiel took a photo of the mess he'd made while his teeth sunk down into his bottom lip.

He turned his phone around and looked at the photo and was satisfied with the outcome. He pulled up another new message and sent the photo to Dean after he had once again triple checked he was sending it to the correct person. When he was done, he relaxed into the mattress and waited for Dean's reaction. He heard Dean's phone beep quietly to indicate a new message and Castiel smirked.

"Open it" he breathed his voice was wrecked from his cries and he was surprised that no one had come to check what the noise was about. If they had, Castiel would just go with his classic excuse that he was watching a horror movie and accidentally turned the volume up. It worked every time.

After a couple of seconds of a faint clinking sound as Dean opened the message, there was a loud groan which had Castiel unbelievably smug.

"You _are_ trying to kill me" Dean groaned

Castiel let out a small huff of a laugh "Where would be the fun in that? I like your cock too much to kill you" There was a lifeless laugh on the other end of the line and Castiel lay in confusion as to why Dean wasn't more amused by the joke. Castiel was under no illusions that what he and Dean had was just sex; nothing more. Dean had his relationship with Anna and a thing on the side with Castiel. Before Castiel was aware of what he was saying, he spoke "What's wrong?"

There was a slow exhale of breath on the other end before Dean replied "Nothing"

Castiel knew it wasn't nothing. Something was eating away at Dean and Castiel wanted to know what it was. "No," he said with a bit more force than intended "Tell me"

"It's nothing. Just leave it" Dean replied "I'll talk to you later"

"Dean wait-" but he was gone. Dean had hung up and Castiel was left dumbfounded as to what the hell had gotten into Dean. He thought things were good between them that they were both on the same page and fully aware of what this was between them. He thought that maybe Dean was just feeling guilty about what he was doing to Anna and the guilt had just finally boiled over and he had started to take it out on Castiel. Of course, they were both equally to blame for this affair so it wasn't fair for Dean to be angry at Castiel.

The thought of Dean being angry at him started to fuel Castiel's own anger. Dean had no right to be pissed at Castiel. Sure he had started it by taking advantage of him while he slept but Castiel didn't force Dean to do anything once he woke up and he sure as hell wasn't the one who started the kiss at the store. How their whole relationship had progressed was solely based on what Dean gave out and Castiel just took what he was given. So maybe Castiel had started their latest session, but Dean was the one to pursue it. Castiel just put himself out there for the taking; he wasn't to blame if Dean took what was there, surely?

While his thoughts ran wild, the mess on his chest had dried and had become stiff and uncomfortable. With a sigh and a slight wince, Castiel stood from his bed on shaky legs and made his way over to the adjoined bathroom. His shower was a walk in one with a glass divider that stopped the spray from coating the whole room. The shower head was also one of those detachable ones that made the job of cleaning below the waist a lot easier.

When it was up to temperature, Castiel walked in and allowed the warm water to flood over his body. The pressure was amazing and he really hoped the showers at college were decent. As his hair grew damp, Castiel pushed the excess hair from his face so that the water flowed freely over his face. He couldn't help but let his thoughts run back to Dean and his reaction to the joke. Castiel scoffed to himself as he thought it over again. Dean was being ridiculous and as soon as he was done cleaning himself he was going to message Dean exactly that.

Castiel reached for his body wash and lathered it over his torso and dick to wash away the dried cum as well as the smell. He detached the head of the shower and moved it over his chest to get the best pressure to wash away the soap suds. When his skin was clean, he replaced the head and picked up his soap again so he could clean out his ass. He winced again as he touched his stretched rim but he needed to get rid of the lube otherwise it would just be uncomfortable later. He made quick work of it after having done this many times before.

After a few minutes, he was finally clean and he turned off the shower. He stepped out past the glass partition to get a towel of the heated towel rail and ran it through his hair to get rid of the excess water before he dried himself off a bit. When he was dry, he folded the towel and put it back in its place and walked back into his room to find a pair of boxers to wear to bed.

With his phone in hand, which gave the room its only source of light, Castiel was snuggled under the covers in the middle of his bed where he could still smell the traces of lube and cum. He would need to wash his bedding in the morning. Castiel scrolled through his contacts before he came to Dean's name. Should he call? He needed to talk to him about this. If Dean was having guilt issues then he really should deal with it and if it needed to be done, Castiel would call whatever they were doing off and just find someone who was unattached to scratch his itch. It wasn't something he wanted to do but if Dean needed him to do that then he would.

With one final exhale, Castiel pressed dial and called Dean. After a few rings, Dean answered.

"What do you want?" Dean asked his tone was grumpy and tired. He obviously didn't want to speak to Castiel.

"I want to know what's wrong" Castiel said simply. He wanted Dean to open up to him.

"What are we? What is this?" Dean said after a few moments of silence. The question took Castiel by surprise. He hadn't expected Dean to want to label what they had together. What would Castiel label it anyway? He was Dean's bit on the side.

"What do you mean? It's sex, Dean. We are fucking and you're dating my sister" Castiel answered

"What?" Dean somewhat yelled and Castiel could have sworn he heard surprise in his tone.

"We have sex. You are my sister's boyfriend" Castiel said exasperated. He didn't really think Dean needed Castiel to tell him this but apparently he did.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I broke up with Anna weeks ago"

Castiel was gobsmacked. He didn't know what was happening. Did Dean really just say that or is he dreaming? Surely he's fallen asleep and he's just dreaming this conversation right now. With the hand that wasn't holding the phone he moved it across to his other arm and pinched himself hard. Nope he's not dreaming.

"What?" Castiel squeaked unable to fathom what was going on.

"I broke up with her about a week after we first did… ya know…" Dean answered his voice confused "I thought you knew that? Did she not tell you? I thought you were close?"

Castiel coughed "No… I mean yes we are close. Well we were until you fucked me then I couldn't look her in the eye because of what we did. Are you seriously telling me right now that this whole summer I've been avoiding my sister because I've felt unbelievably guilty that I'm being fucked by her boyfriend only I'm not?"

"Uhm… yes?" Dean answered

"Fuck" Castiel sighed

"You okay there princess?" Dean asked with a chuckle which just frustrated Castiel. How could Dean be so calm about this?

"I need time to think this over, Dean. Can I talk to you tomorrow or something?" Castiel asked as he ran a hand through his damp hair. He really couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'll talk to you later I guess" Dean said before he said goodbye and hung up after Castiel returned his goodbye.

Castiel lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling as he mulled over what Dean had just said. Anna and Dean weren't together. They hadn't been for weeks. Dean was single. Dean was fucking Castiel. Castiel had been avoiding his sister out of guilt for something he shouldn't even feel guilty for.

"Fuck" Castiel spoke to the silent room. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Something More

Castiel didn't sleep a wink all night. His thoughts ran rampant at Dean's confession to breaking up with Anna weeks ago. He had been utterly convinced that Anna was still Dean's girlfriend the entire time he had been meeting Dean for sex. Now that the truth had been revealed he couldn't help but feel cheated.

He couldn't put a finger onto _why_ but he did. He had been under the illusion that they were having a secret affair only to have the veil pulled from in front of his eyes and the truth revealed and with it a whole new set of guilt fell in place of his previous burden. Now, instead of betraying his sister, he had ignored her for no reason. Well, to be fair, Castiel had still gone behind her back and slept with Dean the first time while they were still together but the second time had been entirely innocent. Two single men fucking in the woods by a lake. But is that all it really was? Was there something more between them? These questions plagued Castiel's mind the entire night and with it came confusion and restlessness. He didn't know what to think anymore. He had replayed the events of what had occurred before and after with Dean and he couldn't help but feel like Dean had been holding back how he felt.

The first time had been heated and needy. Castiel had started everything. He had wanted Dean so bad that he practically molested him while he slept but once Dean had awoken he made no move to stop it. Did that mean Dean had thought of having Castiel before that night or had Dean just been so incredibly aroused that he couldn't fight his hormones and just let Castiel continue? But then Dean didn't have to fuck him. Dean himself had initiated that; Dean asked to fuck Castiel. He had taken his time and prepped him properly as if the man had done this before as if he had fucked a guy before but Castiel doubt that Dean actually had. He had cared for Castiel had sought permission before proceeding and once they were done, he had taken the care to tuck him in and make sure he was comfortable before falling asleep. But in the morning he was gone and that had left Castiel to believe Dean wanted nothing more from him. It was a one night thing never to reoccur. Then of course Castiel had run into Dean at the store.

At this point, Dean hadn't been with Anna but of course, Castiel didn't know that. He believed Dean was still in a relationship with his sister and Dean had kissed him and told Castiel 'he shouldn't have done that'. At the time, Castiel had believed it was because he was guilty but now, now that he knew the truth, he couldn't help but see it in a whole new light. Was it because Dean wasn't comfortable with the fact that he wanted Castiel; that he wanted a male or was it because it was his ex's brother that had led him to say it?

There was also the tense from Dean after their second time when Castiel had told Dean he was leaving. At the time, Castiel passed it off at nothing thinking Dean was just being weird but looking back now, he couldn't help but think that the man had feelings for him. Dean didn't want Castiel to leave; he wanted Castiel to stay with him and that thought had Castiel's mind running wild.

Castiel hadn't allowed himself have feelings for Dean. Of course, he had an attraction to the man but who wouldn't the man was like a Greek god. There were qualities of Dean's that Castiel admired but once again that was something that most people did when they interacted with someone. They saw what they liked and disliked about a person and made a judgment of character. Castiel had given into his attraction but hadn't let himself get caught up in the personality of Dean simply because he was Anna's but now that he knew Dean was single he couldn't help but re-evaluate his feelings. Did he have feelings for Dean?

That one question had him stumped for a good hour maybe more. He'd lost track of time after the first half hour. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he had no clue what the time was. After much contemplation, Castiel came up with one answer to the millions of questions running around his head. He did in fact have feelings for Dean.

The man was amazing and not just in the sack. Dean was charming and kind. He had an aura about him that allowed others to feel close to him even if they weren't. He had a cocky outlook of himself but he was unbelievably humbled when it came to his brother. Castiel had only been around a few times when Dean had talked about his brother but even in those brief moments, Castiel could tell that if there was a bad word said about his brother the man wouldn't hesitate to lash out. He was brash and confident in his actions but still somewhat hesitant when it came to Castiel and Castiel was caught up in it all. The fact that the man was heavily endowed made him that much more appealing but it wasn't the reason Castiel felt the way he did.

As the early morning light started to creep through the curtains in Castiel's room, he had come to the conclusion that he needed to speak with Anna but not until after he had spoken with Dean. He needed to know what Dean had told Anna, his reasons for breaking up with her and whether in fact the man indeed had feelings for him because if he did, then they would need to talk it through to see if there could possibly be something between them. Once he knew what Anna did, then he would speak to her but first he needed to see Dean.

After a sleepless night of staring blankly at the ceiling lost in his thoughts, Castiel finally rolled himself so he could see the time. It was only a little after five but he knew Dean would start at the garage early and therefore would be up soon. With as much energy Castiel could muster after no sleep, he tossed the blankets of his bed back and made his way to the bathroom to inspect himself in the mirror. He wasn't surprised by his reflection. He looked exactly like someone who hadn't got any rest. His hair was a mess more so than usual, bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot and droopy as if he would drop asleep on the spot. But of course he couldn't until this had been sorted out. His mind wouldn't let him.

One last glance in the mirror was all that he needed to remind himself he needed to get this sorted or his guilt and confusion would never let him rest. After he had washed his face to refresh himself somewhat, Castiel returned to his room and dressed himself in some running gear. He fished his sneakers out from the bottom of his wardrobe where they had lay forgotten for quite some time. Back when he was younger, Castiel had been an avid runner and had been on the cross-country and athletics team specialising in the sprint races. It was a way to keep fit and he loved the freedom and peacefulness that came when you ran. When his feet hit the pavement, he could get lost in just allowing his mind to concentrate on breathing in and out, to keep his pace and just let one foot follow the other without a true thought of where he was headed.

Once he had grown older, he had somewhat slipped out of the phase and had concentrated more on his studies. He kept his figure by swimming every day and although it didn't give him the same freedom as running, it still set his mind at ease and gave him some stress relief.

Now though, he wanted to run. He was going to run until his lungs burned from lack of oxygen and his legs protested under his weight which would lead him to collapse but he would do it only so he could reach Dean. He knew where Dean lived and he knew where Dean worked so to meet him, Castiel would run to his house and if he was there he would confront him. If he wasn't, he would run to Dean's work and confront him there. He knew it would reflect badly on Dean if he had to take time off work just to talk to Castiel but this needed to be sorted sooner rather than later and Dean would talk to Castiel even if Castiel had to convince Dean's boss that it was an emergency.

Luckily for Dean, Castiel made it to his house before Dean had left for work. Castiel saw the Impala parked on the kerbside and let out a small puff of relief. He was glad he didn't have to run further as he had suddenly realised how unfit for running he was. He didn't have his phone or watch on him but he guessed it was probably just after six when he reached the front door of Dean's small home. It was nothing to brag about it looked like a small two bedroom place with a small front porch and yard and that was the extent of the property. As the place was a fair distance from the town, Castiel figured the rent would be cheap for Dean and his brother to live there while his brother finished high school. He was a year behind Castiel and would enter his senior year after summer break.

As he stood on the porch before the front door, Castiel looked down at himself and grimaced. He was a mess. His shirt stuck to him as it was drenched in sweat and his shorts were much along the same lines. He probably stunk up to high heavens and his face no doubt was completely flushed but Dean had seen him in this state a few times now just with less clothes so with a shrug, Castiel brushed the hair back that had stuck to his forehead and grimaced when his hand came back covered in sweat. With nowhere else to wipe it, he swiped his hand down his torso and got rid of the sweat by adding to the dampness of his shirt.

Just as he raised his fist to knock on the wooden panel door, it opened to reveal a groggy Dean Winchester with a travel mug no doubt filled with coffee to his lips. Dean stopped, frozen in place as he saw Castiel stood before him and Castiel saw a flurry of emotions rush across Dean's face before it settled on a surprised smile.

"Uh... Hi?" Castiel greeted as he was at a loss at what to say. On the way over, he had thought the entire conversation through and knew exactly what he was going to say but now that the beautiful Dean Winchester was stood before him, it all flew out the window and he drew up blank.

"Is there something you wanted or are you just here to say hi?" Dean teased as he stared Castiel up and down. Castiel took the opportunity to do the same to Dean and had to hold back a groan at the sight. Dean wore a tight white tee shirt that already had blotches of oil stains all over it and it hugged Dean's figure so deliciously that Castiel could see Dean's muscles beneath the shirt as it left nothing to the imagination. As his gaze dropped lower, he took in Dean's worn, faded jeans that had been washed so many times they were hardly blue anymore and were riddled with holes especially in the knees. When Castiel's gaze returned to Dean's face he was greeted with a smirk which led Castiel to roll his eyes.

"Don't give me look" Castiel protested "We need to talk"

When Castiel finally let it out as to why he was stood on Dean's porch, Dean's face dropped into disappointment "Is this the part where you tell me that we're done? Because if it is then fine but I need to get to work and you're in my way" Dean spoke angrily which had Castiel confused. Did he always just assume the worst?

Castiel shook his head at Dean "No, this is the part where you tell me what you told Anna, why you broke up with her, and whether or not you have feelings for me" Castiel grinned as he saw Dean's face drop in a silent 'o' formation. "So which are you answering first?" Castiel asked "I don't mind accompanying you to work if you're going to be late. I ran here, obviously," Castiel gestured to his attire "so I don't mind going with you to work. I can just run home once we've talked"

Dean just looked at Castiel dumbfounded for a moment before he finally shook his head and dropped out of his daze "uh, yeah, okay sure uhm jump in" Dean stuttered as he stepped forward and closed the front door behind him. Castiel stepped back to allow Dean space to lock his house before he followed Dean down the three steps and along the path to where his car was parked.

He waited patiently by the passenger door as Dean walked around the front of the car and unlocked the door. Once it was open, Castiel opened his own door and slid inside and buckled himself in before he placed his hands in his lap and stared down at them as he composed himself. He needed to think through how this was going to pan out. If Dean did indeed have feelings for him would they pursue something with the reality that when the summer came to an end, Castiel would be leaving? Sure his university was only a couple hours' drive away but it was far enough that he was independent from home and would mean they would scarcely see each other.

With a shake of his head, Castiel shook those thoughts from his head. He had gotten ahead of himself. He didn't even know if Dean did indeed have feelings for him. Instead, he glanced over at Dean as he started the engine and finally pulled out from the kerb.

"So…" Castiel said hesitantly "Which do you want to answer first?"

Dean let out a deep breath and Castiel saw that he gripped the wheel just a little bit tighter "I don't know man. You show up at my house at six o'clock in the morning looking like crap and demand I give you answers about what happened between me and Anna?" He wasn't angry he was more confused and questioning.

"Please" Castiel pleaded "Just… It's important. Just tell me what happened. What she knows"

Dean let out a sigh and the car fell into silence once again. Castiel shifted awkwardly as he became restless. He wanted to question further and get Dean to hurry up and talk but he didn't speak. He didn't want Dean angry at him. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Dean spoke.

"We weren't really that into each other. Sure, she's hot" Castiel winced slightly at the words after all it was his sister and Dean noticed and addressed it "Sorry, but she is. Anyway, we just didn't really relate with one another. It was more just attraction than anything emotional. She wanted something and I was there to give it to her. I broke up with her two days after we, ya know," he gestured between them and blushed slightly which Castiel found extremely endearing "I'm not a cheater and what happened between us was the first time I've ever done something like that. It's just, fuck," Dean ran a hand through his hair before he slammed it back onto the wheel and looked Castiel in the eye "You're fucking hot okay and I'd kind of had a thing for you ever since Anna first introduced me to you even if you were wearing that ridiculous veil and tiara but it was just so adorable." Dean looked back to the road again unable to look Castiel in the eye "And then we got to share a bed and you started sucking my cock and God I thought I was dreaming"

"I know the feeling" Castiel mumbled but Dean caught it and chuckled. It let a small smile play across Castiel's lips before he knew it was there. The tension lifted and Castiel finally spoke again "So what did you tell Anna?"

"I didn't tell her about us if that's what you're wondering." Dean said with a quick glance over at Castiel before he returned to focus on driving. "I told her pretty much exactly what I just told you. That we weren't really anything more than attracted to each other and we didn't really connect on an emotional level. She agreed and we decided to part. That's it. I actually thought you knew. She always told me how you guys were close and practically told each other everything."

Castiel gulped and nodded slightly "Yeah well I didn't know. I thought you two were still together and that I was betraying my sister. I haven't been able to look her in the eye since it happened and now I know that you broke up I feel even worse. I've been ignoring her for no reason." Castiel looked down at his hands and fiddled with the hem of his shirt as the guilt poured over him. He tensed slightly as a hand landed on his thigh before he relaxed as the hand rubbed reassuringly up and down.

"It's okay man. Just explain it to her. Tell her about us if you want I don't mind and I don't think she will either if I'm being honest. She knew you were attracted to me. She used to tease me about it" Dean let out a small laugh at the memory as Castiel froze and looked over at Dean.

"She knows I'm gay?" Castiel blanched

"Yes. She's known for a while now she was just waiting for you to come to her about it" Castiel buried his face in his hands. He was ruined. Anna knew did that mean the rest of his family knew too? Dean's hand moved from his thigh and to the back of his neck which sent a small shiver down his spine. "Hey dude, relax, she hasn't told anyone other than me and she said she wasn't going to out you. Just go talk to her you'll be fine"

Castiel turned his head and looked over at Dean as he peaked through his fingers. Dean was being so comforting and Castiel felt warm inside and the notion. Dean cared about him and the hand that was on his neck slowly patted his hair which filled Castiel with even more warmth inside. He sent a small smile Dean's way as the man looked over at him and Dean returned it.

As his embarrassment passed, Castiel sat himself back up and was worried Dean was going to remove his hand. He didn't, only curled it tighter around Castiel's neck and played with the hairs. They sat in silence for another mile or so before finally Castiel spoke up. He needed to know what Dean was thinking.

"And us?" Castiel asked shyly "What do want to happen between us?"

Dean's hand stopped its movement for a moment and Castiel regretted speaking he wanted Dean to keep his small reassuring touch going. "What…" Dean started "What do you want to happen?"

Castiel looked up from his hands and looked over and Dean again "I want a relationship with you. If you want it"

"But aren't you leaving at the end of the summer? And your family doesn't even know you're gay. I don't know if I can"

Castiel sighed. He knew this would be an issue and he really hated the fact that he would be leaving soon. "I'm going to college not far from here it's a couple hours' drive. We can see each other on weekends? I'm not saying it would be perfect but if we want it to we can make it work. I like you Dean. When we got together I didn't allow myself to have feelings for you. You were off limits to me. But now what I know you aren't with Anna, I can allow myself to have something with you and I want to be with you Dean."

The Impala pulled into the kerb and Castiel looked out the window to see they were at the back of Dean's work. Castiel sighed as he realised that meant the end of this conversation. Obviously Dean didn't want Castiel due to the simple fact he was leaving soon. Dean didn't want to get attached to something that was going to leave him behind. Dejected, Castiel reached for the handle and made an attempt to open the door only to be pulled back and turned where Dean's lips pressed against his own. Castiel went boneless in the kiss and let Dean do as he liked. A tongue snaked along Castiel's bottom lip and he opened his mouth willingly for Dean who explored Castiel's mouth.

They made out in the car until they needed to part for air. Castiel looked at Dean wide eyed as he tried to figure Dean out. "Does that mean you want to try this?" Castiel asked unsure

"You're an idiot" Dean laughed as he pulled Castiel to him again and pressed their lips together once more. This time Castiel wasn't nearly as pliant and explored Dean's mouth with his own tongue and fished out the taste of coffee.

Reluctantly, they parted. "I need to get to work" Dean said "I'll call you when I finish here. Go talk to Anna and then tonight you can come over to my place alright? Sam's going to a friend's for the weekend so we can have the place to ourselves. Sound good?"

Castiel bit his lip and nodded. That sounded amazing but right now he had an aching boner in his shorts and apparently Dean wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Can we," Castiel started "Do we have time to get off? I'd rather not run home with an erection" He glanced down to Dean's own groin and noticed he too was sporting a hard-on. Without waiting for an answer, Castiel reached down and palmed Dean through his jeans. Castiel returned his gaze to Dean's face and looked up at him though his lashes as he tried for innocent. He knew Dean had a kink for it and Castiel was more than happy to oblige.

Dean groaned and pulled his hand back from Castiel's head so he could look at his watch. "I got fifteen minutes. Think you can do it in that time?"

Castiel scoffed "Easily and I'll give you two minutes to compose yourself before you walk in there." He didn't wait for Dean. He just moved his hand to the buckle of the jeans and quickly pulled them down along with his underwear so Dean's cock sprang free. He didn't waste another moment before he wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's large cock and sucked hard. Dean's hands found their way to Castiel's hair where they threaded through the loose hairs and pulled lightly. The motion caused Castiel to groan around Dean's cock which in turn had Dean throw his head back against the seat.

What Castiel couldn't reach with his mouth, he wrapped his hand around and followed his bobs. He loved Dean's cock in his mouth and the taste made his blood rush south which made his own erection difficult to ignore. His free hand wound its way down inside his underwear and jacked himself off. He didn't care that Dean wasn't the one touching his dick all that mattered was the fact that Dean was in his mouth and apparently he loved what Castiel was doing because he was openly moaning.

"So good, princess" he groaned. Castiel would have to tell Dean to quit with the 'princess' now that they were an item but he would tell him that later. At the moment, he had a time limit and he was determined to keep to it.

He swirled his tongue around the head before he lapped at the slit and groaned at the taste of the precum while his hands pumped on both Dean's and his own cock. He tongued at the slit and let it delve inside before he pulled back out only to push back in effectively tongue fucking Dean's cock. Dean loved it and the hands in Castiel's hair pulled tighter.

Before he knew it, Castiel could feel Dean's cock start to pulse and cum flooded into Castiel's mouth. Castiel quickly pulled off and let the rest of it coat his face while his hand continued to pump Dean through his orgasm.

When Dean's dick stopped pulsing, Castiel pulled away and kept jacking his dick as he looked over at a very fucked out Dean. He couldn't help the pride that washed over him at the thought that he had done that to Dean; that the flush on his cheeks and the shortness of breath were because of him. He had caused Dean to orgasm and the cum on his face was evidence that Dean had loved it. Dean had marked him with his cum and that thought flew Castiel over the edge as he came inside his briefs and over his hand.

He wasn't aware that he had slumped back onto Dean until he felt a towel being rubbed over his face to clean away the mess. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find that he was lay down on the bench seat which his head in Dean's lap and stared up at Dean. There was a smile across Dean's lips as Castiel opened his eyes and Castiel lazily returned it.

"You're fucking amazing" Dean praised as he wiped the last bit of cum from Castiel's face with his thumb. He brought it to Castiel's lips who sucked in the digit eagerly and licked it clean. Dean groaned "and you're going to kill me" he looked down to where Castiel's hand was still inside his pants and lifted his hand to pull it out. Castiel let Dean do as he wanted and allowed the man to clean him up. "Why'd you not pull it out? Going to be an uncomfortable run home as it dries" Dean laughed.

"Because I didn't want to get it on your upholstery" Castiel reasoned. He knew Dean loved this car and more than likely wouldn't appreciate cum on his seat even if his boyfriend had done it. The word had Castiel giddy inside. He could actually call Dean his boyfriend. Not around his family obviously, but to Anna and to himself, Castiel now had a boyfriend.

Dean leant down and placed a chaste kiss to Castiel's lips "Aren't you a little sweetheart." Dean pulled back from Castiel so he could once again look down at his watch "and in time too. I have one whole minute before my shift starts and not that I don't want you here but you better get going and talk to Anna. I'll see you tonight okay?"

Castiel nodded lazily before he reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's neck and pulled him back down again so he could give Dean one last kiss.

When he had his fill, he let Dean go and sat up before he stepped out of the car on shaky legs from both the orgasm and his run over. He shut the door behind him and leant back against the door as he watched Dean lock the car and make his way to the shop. Castiel watched him go with a smile on his lips.

"See you later, Cas" Dean called as he walked backwards with a smirk on his face before he turned and disappeared into the garage.

So much for not running home with a boner.

* * *

**A/N Think there will be one more after this one**


	5. Ready For The Weekend

**No smut in this part but I promise the next one will be porn, porn, porn (and the end)**

* * *

Castiel reached home about half an hour later with his face as red as a tomato. His hair was in complete disarray and some of it was plastered on his face due to the sweat. He panted for air as he finally set foot on their doorstep hunched over with his hands braced on his knees. It was about a mile from home when the nervousness of what was going to happen once he got home set in. He was about to talk to Anna about being gay and having a relationship with her ex-boyfriend which started in an act of infidelity. If he believes what Dean says though at that he and Anna were never serious, maybe she won't be so upset about it.

With shaky legs, he limped into the house his muscles protested the entire way. He made his way to the kitchen where he found a glass and filled it up with cool water from the fridge and sipped it down. He knew he had over done it as he hadn't ran more than a couple of miles in a while and this morning he had run at least ten. When the glass was empty, he washed it and put it in the sink before he wiped his wet hands on his sweat ridden shirt. He grimaced as he looked down at himself. He really needed to shower and change his clothes before he did anything else. He felt the start of chaffing about a mile into the run home from the mess in his shorts and it had made itself known now that he had stopped moving for a while.

Quietly, he made his way up the stairs and into his room. It was still early and he didn't want to wake anyone up and have to explain where he had been. He knew he could just tell them a partial truth and tell them he had gone for a run but he had never been very good at lying. Luckily, Castiel made it safely to his room without any interference. He stripped off and dumped his clothes into the hamper to wash later. He would rather wash his own cum stained clothes than have someone else find it. That would be unbelievably embarrassing. He remembered his session from last night and mentally made a note to wash his bedding at the same time.

The cool tile under his feet was a welcome sensation to his sore feet as he entered the bathroom to turn on the shower. He set it to a warmish temperature and waited for it to heat up. When it was finally at a suitable temperature, he stepped in and let the water wash away the sweat from his body. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up to the spray while he ran his hands through his hair. He dreaded getting out because that meant he would have to talk to Anna. He had no idea where he would begin with the conversation. Would he start with Dean or would he start with the fact that he's gay and go from there? If Anna already knew that Castiel was gay, it would be pointless to start off with that so maybe it was best to start with Dean and why he had been ignoring her for the majority of the summer.

With that decided, Castiel turned the temperature up a little bit as his body had cooled down somewhat after his exercise and had started to shiver slightly. With the temperature increased, he shampooed his hair to get rid of the sweat and then proceeded to soap his body. Normally in his morning showers he would rub one out but with his run and his time with Dean, his body was slightly exhausted and he couldn't find it in himself to do it. Instead, he just shut the water off and shook his head to get rid of the excess water. If he was going to be spending the weekend with Dean then he may as well save his energy for then. The thought had him giddy inside but he still didn't know how he was going to get away with spending all that time with Dean. His family knew he didn't have any friends. Maybe Anna would be able to come up with a cover for him but first he would have to get through his conversation with her.

A sigh escaped Castiel's lips as he stepped out of the shower and reached over for his towel. He ran it through his hair and got the excess water out before he wrapped the towel around his waist and trod out back to his bedroom. He made his way over to his dresser and found a pair of board shorts and the first tee shirt he was able to find which happened to be a black Metallica shirt. He chucked it on over his head before he dropped his towel and put on his shorts. One leg was all back with the logo in grey and the other leg was black and white stripes. It was one of his favourite pairs to wear. He tied the draw string and let out another sigh. If he didn't hurry, Anna would leave for work and then he would have to wait for her to get home before he could talk to her which would mean he would have to delay heading over to Dean's. He didn't want that to happen so with every bit of confidence he could muster, he left his room and set out for Anna's.

When he arrived in front of Anna's door, the door was still closed which meant Anna was still home. With a tentative hand, he knocked on the door lightly and waited. The door opened to reveal a confused and thankfully dressed Anna a few moments later and Castiel sent her a shy smile.

"Can I talk to you?" Castiel asked his voice quiet and sheepish

Anna looked at Castiel and eyed him suspiciously "Has this got something to do with why you've been avoiding me for most of the summer?" Castiel nodded not looking up from where he stared at his bare feet. He wiggled his toes and watched them move as Anna spoke "Alright then come in. I don't have long before I have to leave for work so you'll have to talk while I get ready"

"That's fine," Castiel spoke as he followed Anna into the room and shut the door behind him. Anna moved away from where Castiel stood and Castiel moved to sit on her bed which was made beautifully as always. He played with a loose thread on the comforter as Anna went over to her dresser and started to apply her make-up.

"So what is it?" Anna said "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Castiel swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. "You have to promise you won't get mad and hit me or hurt the other person this involves" Castiel started as he looked over at Anna with a serious expression. He didn't want to get hit and he didn't want Dean to get hit. Anna had every right to be angry if she wanted to be but that didn't mean that she was able to hurt Castiel and Dean. Anna looked extremely confused and sceptical but nodded in agreement anyway.

"This is really hard to get out" Castiel began "I'm seeing someone. It's Dean." Castiel rushed out. He wanted to get that part over and done with. He looked up at Anna and her expression was nonchalant.

"So…" Anna dragged out as she looked over at Castiel still applying her make-up "You thought you'd be mad because you've started a relationship with Dean? We aren't together anymore. We had a fling for a couple of weeks but that was it. I thought he would've told you this? He obviously told you that I knew you were gay or you would have started with that"

Castiel wanted to say yes that's exactly why he was nervous and thought she would be angry but no he had to tell his sister the truth. He didn't want any secrets between them now or ever. If this thing between he and Dean lasted he didn't want it to come out later and be a big deal. It would be better to get it all out now and then they can go from there. Instead, Castiel shook his head and bit his lip. "No," he spoke quietly "There's more" Castiel looked up at Anna again. She deserved Castiel telling her to her face not into the ground "You remember a while ago when Mom forced Dean to sleep in my room?" Castiel looked over at Anna with a rock of worry sat in his gut that started to churn every second of silence that passed. He kept looking over at Anna to monitor her reaction. When she burst out laughing, Castiel felt extremely confused.

"Are you saying… you and Dean… got together then?" She spoke through her laughs at Castiel's nod, she laughed even harder. "Oh my god that his hilarious" she rasped as she wiped her eyes free of the tears "I knew he had a thing for you and you him but I didn't think you'd do it there. God Castiel you horn-dog"

Castiel elected to ignore that latter part of Anna's sentence "So you're not mad?" He asked tentatively. It was obvious that Anna found the whole situation hysterical but maybe that was a cover for her true emotions. Castiel really just needed to know where he stood.

Anna calmed herself and moved over to where Castiel was still seated on the bed. She reached down and took Castiel's hands in her own and bent over so she could look her brother in the eye.

"I am in no way mad at you or Dean. What Dean and I had was nothing more than a few good nights. That's it. If you and Dean are serious or are looking to get serious then I'm fully behind you guys. I wouldn't advise coming out to the 'rents though. They won't take too happily to that."

Castiel nodded. He was a bit disappointed that he had to hide who he was from his family. He knew the majority of his siblings would be just like Anna and accept him for who he was except his parents weren't like that. They had made their views on homosexuality well known and Castiel was saddened to say it was not a good one. So Castiel had been forced to hide who he was but apparently he hadn't been subtle enough because Anna knew. How she knew, Castiel wouldn't know and if he was honest, he didn't think he wanted to know. Instead, he asked about the weekend.

"Uhm, Dean's invited me to his house for the weekend and I don't know how I would cover that with Mom and Dad. They know I don't have any friends" Castiel spoke while he nibbled on his bottom lip to try come up with a suitable story of what to tell his parents.

Anna was silent for a moment and took a seat next to Castiel. After a few moments silence, she voiced her idea "Well how 'bout this. I tell them that we're going to head up to your college and check out the area for the weekend and see if we can make you some friends. I'll go hang out with my friends for the weekend and you have your time with Dean. We'll just turn our cells off and just pretend that we want the weekend to ourselves"

Castiel nodded as he thought it over "That could work"

"Of course it will. I came up with it" She smirked and winked over at Castiel who just rolled his eyes. His sister was rather boastful.

"Thank you Anna" Castiel spoke as he leant over and hugged his sister "You're the best. I'm also so sorry that I avoided you all summer. I felt so guilty about everything with Dean and he didn't tell me he broke up with you and we kind of had our thing more than once" he said sheepishly

Anna pulled back and stared Castiel in the eye "What?!" She yelled but still quiet enough that it wouldn't be heard. "So the entire time you were with Dean you thought we were still together? Geeze Castiel, what a brother you are" She slapped Castiel on the shoulder as she spoke.

"I know!" Castiel defended "But it just happened and I felt so guilty and that's why I avoided you but if you two weren't together, no harm done right?"

Anna sighed and looked Castiel in the eye "I guess not. Still that's pretty low Castiel even if it wasn't what you thought"

"I know" Castiel repeated "and I'm sorry"

Anna embraced Castiel in a hug again which he didn't hesitate to return. "It's okay Castiel. No harm done." She pulled away from the hug and stood from the bed "Now, I've got to get to work. I'll come home on my lunch break and pack. I suggest you leave before Mom and Dad get home. I'll ring them and tell them what's happening and say we are going to leave straight from my work. I'll pick you up from Dean's at 5pm on Sunday and bring you back home alright?"

Castiel nodded eagerly and smiled up at his sister before he stood to his feet and kissed his sister on the cheek. "You're the best, Anna"

"Yeah, yeah I know" Anna bragged before she pushed Castiel out the door "Now get. I'll see you on Sunday"

With one last smile over his shoulder, Castiel headed out of his sister's room and over to his own. He flopped down on his bed after he closed the door and locked it. The dread and worry had dissipated during that conversation. He couldn't believe how his sister had understood everything. He really had underestimated her kindness. He had a smile a mile wide when he picked up his phone to message Dean.

**[To Dean: Everything went well. Anna is going to cover for me. Message when you have a chance]**

He knew Dean would be busy with work and didn't expect to get a reply straight away. When he didn't get one, he wasn't upset. Instead, he decided that now was a good time to start packing up some stuff to take with him to Dean's. He knew the day was going to pass extremely slowly because he was so excited for the weekend with Dean but he didn't care. It was definitely going to be worth the wait.

Once he had packed some clothes and other necessities, Castiel collapsed onto his bed. He was exhausted from both the lack of sleep and the exercise he had done that morning. He glanced up at his bedside clock and saw it was only ten o'clock which meant that he had a lot of time to spare before Dean would be finished. He didn't even notice he had fallen asleep until he was awoken by his phone buzzing loudly by his head.

Groggily, he left his head where it was buried in his pillows and put his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He greeted. It came out muffled as he was more talking in to the pillow than to the phone.

"Oh sorry princess did I wake you from your beauty sleep?" It was Dean. Dean was calling him.

"Shit what's the time?" Castiel asked as he quickly pushed himself up off the bed to look at the clock.

"Relax princess, it's only three. I had a quick break so I thought I'd call and see how it went with Anna"

Castiel relaxed as Dean told him it was only three but grumbled a little at the use of princess again. He had a look at the clock just to be sure Dean wasn't lying and of course he was telling the truth. Castiel flipped over and relaxed back onto the bed.

"Yeah she uhm laughed when I told her the first time we did something was when we were in my bed together; a lot." Castiel threw his arm over his eyes in embarrassment. He didn't know why he was embarrassed he just knew that he was. And then, Dean started laughing just to make his cheeks redder. "Why does everyone start laughing?"

"I'm sorry…" Dean replied through his laughter "But it is kind of funny. I mean no one and I _mean no one_ would expect you to be the type of guy to suck someone off while they're sleeping let alone sending a picture of you getting yourself off too. You just look so innocent" Dean barely got the last sentence out before he started laughing again.

"Yeah well if you keep laughing I know someone who won't be getting any more pictures" Dean abruptly stopped laughing which caused Castiel to smirk "Yeah that's what I thought" he spoke with a small laugh.

"Yeah, yeah whatever princess. So what's Anna's cover for the weekend?" Dean asked curiously

Castiel sighed as he replied "Well, she said that she'll ring our parents and tell them we're heading up to my college for the weekend to find me some friends before the semester starts but in reality she's going to her friends and I'll be with you"

Dean hummed an approval "What if they need to contact you?"

"Anna said we just turn off our phones and tell them that we wanted the weekend to ourselves. She's going to pick me up at five on Sunday"

"Awesome" Dean replied and Castiel could pretty much hear his grin through the phone "Gives us all weekend to have some fun. Anything in particular you want?" He asked.

Castiel thought it over for a minute. He wasn't prepared for that question but now that it had been asked he couldn't stop his thoughts as they ran wild of all the things he and Dean could get up to over the weekend. "Uhm not really anything specific" Castiel replied he could feel his dick as it twitched in his shorts "But I wish you were here just so we could start the weekend already. This morning wasn't nearly enough to sate me"

"Jesus princess I was talking more in the vicinity of food but what you're suggesting is so much better." Castiel had to bite his lip from laughing. Of course Dean wasn't talking about sex but at least he didn't feel embarrassed about it. "I have another two hours left of my shift and then I'll be done. You want to meet me here? You can probably come 'round now. Bobby won't mind if you hang round as long as you don't distract me too much"

Castiel had to hold back a giggle. He was not a teenage girl with his first crush. "I'll try to keep my hands to myself but the image I have of you all covered in grease right now isn't doing anything to will away my arousal"

"I'm going to hang up now before you get me in trouble. I'll see you soon?" Dean asked

"Yes Dean, I'll be there soon" Castiel replied he was still grinning at the prospect of seeing Dean and he definitely wasn't lying about his arousal levels. The image his brain had provided him with had him horny as hell. He didn't know if he'd be able to keep his hands to himself for long.

"Alright then, see you soon princess" Dean said in farewell before he hung up to get back to work.

Castiel put his phone down and stretched out like cat on his bed after his nap. He was excited to see Dean but he was still incredibly tired from his sleepless night even if he had slept for a few hours. With a small sigh, Castiel got up from his bed and picked up his bag from where he had placed it at the foot of his bed and threw it over his shoulder.

He crept out of his room unsure of who was home. He knew his parents would still be at work but wasn't sure about his younger siblings. Fortunately, he made it to the front door without running into anyone and left his house and headed for the garage. It wasn't as far as Dean's home which he was grateful for because he didn't think his muscles would let him go that far.

A short, half hour walk later, he was stood outside the garage. He pulled out his phone and stared up at the shop a little hesitant. He didn't want to just waltz in there and get Dean in trouble but on the other hand, Dean more than likely wouldn't have his phone on him while he worked. He stood there and shifted from foot to foot as he tried to decide what to do for far too long before he finally plucked up the courage to move into the garage.

As soon as he stepped inside, he saw Dean immediately who looked up to see who walked in. Castiel's breath caught as he looked over at his boyfriend. He was exactly how his mind had pictured him. He had covered his lower half of his body with overalls but the upper part of the outfit was tied around his waist and the white shirt that he had worn that morning was even more stained. Dean had grease all up his arms and it covered his hands too as well as a light sheen to his skin from the sweat. Castiel felt his dick twitch. He wanted it bad.

He was so caught up in looking at Dean that he hadn't even realised that Dean had moved closer until he was stood right in front of Castiel with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey princess" Dean greeted. He looked for a moment like he was going to kiss Castiel but thought better of it. "Follow me" Dean said and started to walk to where Castiel guessed was the staff room. Instead of stopping though, he grabbed his bad and walked straight out the back door and over towards his car where it was still parked from that morning.

When they reached the car, Dean went around to the trunk and opened it so they could dump their bag inside. "What about your work?" Castiel asked confused as Dean had told him he still had a couple of hours till he would be able to leave.

Dean shut the trunk and looked up to Castiel with a grin "Bobby let me head off early. Told him I have a hot date and he gave me the last two hours off" Castiel was still confused but couldn't help but smile at the turn of events "With pay too" Dean added with a wink.

"So… we can go?" Castiel asked still unsure

"Yep" Dean replied before he moved over to the driver's door and unlocked the car. Castiel stood dumbfounded for a second before he quickly made his way to the passenger door and slid inside.

What he didn't expect was to be attacked as soon as he was inside. Dean's mouth was on his and Castiel froze in shock before he relaxed into the kiss and let Dean do as he pleased because damn that tongue was talented. After a few moments of kissing, they parted for air.

"Come on let's get to my house and start the weekend off with a bang. Literally" Dean grinned

Castiel rolled his eyes at the statement before he just laughed along with Dean. He couldn't drive fast enough.


	6. Ready For The Weekend pt 2

**A/N There is a link on my profile to a gif that inspired me for part of this**

* * *

Castiel couldn't keep his hands to himself the entire drive and at one point, Dean actually pulled over and pushed him to the other side of the car before he threatened to put him in the backseat if he didn't keep his hands to himself. Castiel grumbled but agreed that he would rather get there in one piece than have an accident and ruin Dean's precious car in the process. It was about two minutes after Dean pulled over that Castiel had a brilliant idea.

He couldn't touch Dean but he could definitely touch himself.

He started off slow at first with his eyes on Dean the whole time. He knew Dean was trying to concentrate on the road and avoided looking over at Castiel so he had to be discrete at what he was doing so that when Dean did look over, it was too much of a sight to not touch Castiel.

A tentative hand made a slow movement from the seat where it was previously positioned to his thigh before it slowly slipped up the fabric of his shorts to his waistband. The shorts had a draw string and Velcro and he knew it would attract too much attention to undo the Velcro so instead Castiel palmed himself through the fabric to start. It was slow concentric circles to start with but as he had been half hard since they had got into the car, it wasn't nearly enough for his now hard dick.

With another slow movement, eyes still on Dean, he undid the drawstring of his shorts. He was quite thankful at this point that they were one size too big because it meant that he had enough space to slide his hand down without disrupting the Velcro.

When his hand hit the sensitive flesh of his arousal, Castiel had to bite his lip to hold back a groan. God it felt good and he was just turned on even more by the fact that Dean was right next to him unaware of what Castiel was doing. He gripped his erection in a loose hold and started to rub his shaft in slow movements. When Dean let out a small sigh, Castiel stopped as he thought that Dean was about to turn and catch him in the act but then again wasn't that the point? Castiel smirked to himself and kept moving his hand in the confines of his shorts.

His speed increased with his need for more pressure on his hardened member. He was still mindful of the fact that he was trying to get to a state that he was utterly irresistible before Dean noticed but now that he had started, he didn't know if he could hold out that long. He wanted Dean to catch him with his pants down; literally.

Just as Castiel had removed his hands from his shorts and in the process of moving his hands to slide his shorts down, Dean looked over.

"You okay?" Dean asked eyeing Castiel's face. He guessed that he looked a little debauched at this stage but he was no way near fucked out just yet. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded and smiled in reply and turned to look out the window while he hoped that Dean would return his concentration to the road.

He could still feel Dean's eyes as they burned holes into the back of his head for a few moments, before he felt the heat disappear and Castiel slowly turned his head to see if he was right. He was and Dean was once again concentrated on the road. Either he hadn't noticed Castiel's arousal or he just assumed that he was anticipating what was to come.

Castiel slipped both his hands to the back of the waistband of his shorts and lifted his hips just enough that he could slide his shorts down over his ass along with his boxer briefs. He did it slowly and cautiously as he knew that Dean was no doubt aware of Castiel in his peripheral vision. Finally, he had slipped them down enough that his erection had sprung free. He had to hold back a hiss as the cool air bushed across the tip.

With a look down at his cock, Castiel couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to as he gripped it and stroked in earnest. He didn't care now. There was precum leaking from the tip which he smeared with his thumb and dragged it down with his hand to use as lubricant. A thought entered his mind and before he could think twice, Castiel had kicked off his slides and twisted in his seat so that his back was pressed up against the door, one foot on the bench seat where it almost touched Dean's thigh and the other still placed on the floor. He bit his lip and looked up at Dean before he let out a high pitched moan as he pumped out more precum. This time, he attracted the attention of Dean.

"What th-" the rest of his sentence died on his tongue as he turned his head to look at Castiel. His mouth gaped in surprise before his eyes blew wide with lust. "Fuck" he panted.

Castiel smirked "That was the idea" as he continued to pump his dick. He grew a little bolder and decided it was time to fuck up into his fist now that Dean was watching. "Can we… can we stop… need it… now" Castiel panted out as he stared over at Dean.

"Jesus Christ, princess. Can't you wait like five minutes? We're almost there" Dean asked and even though his words told Castiel to wait, his body was about ready to pounce on top of Castiel and fuck him raw. His eyes gave him away and Castiel couldn't resist in teasing him further.

His hips picked up his rhythm while his hand gripped tighter and his moans became louder and needier as he wanted Dean to do exactly what his body wanted him to. With a glance down, Castiel saw the effect clear as day as the front of Dean's jeans were tented. The foot Castiel had planted on the bench seat moved and slid across Dean's jean clad thigh but before Dean could protest, Castiel had slid his bare foot over the fabric and started to palm Dean with his toes. Even under his feet, Castiel could feel the size of Dean and that just made him want it even more. He needed it now and Dean was going to give it to him.

"Pull over" Castiel demanded. There was no question in it now. He didn't care that Dean was older and had been more dominant in this relationship, he wanted Dean now and he was going to get it.

"No" Dean replied with so much strain to his voice Castiel knew it wouldn't take much to get him to give in.

"Pull. Over." Castiel repeated this time emphasizing what he said with a hard rub to Dean's crotch.

Once again, Dean replied in the negative. "We're almost there princess. You can wait till we get to my house then I'll fuck you. Alright?"

Castiel whined in protest but he'd be lying if Dean holding his control like that didn't turn him on more. He fucked into his fist in earnest and searched for his release just so he could cum all over his fist and Dean's car in an act of protest but before he could Dean's hand was on his cock in a flash and squeezed the base which kept his orgasm at bay.

"Dean" Castiel whined out

"No" he asserted "If you cum in my car right now I won't let you cum tonight"

Castiel's head thumped back onto the window in defeat. Dean wanted his way and Castiel was just going to let him. He knew that Dean would follow through on his threat and he really didn't want that to happen so he slid his foot out of Dean's lap and his hands down onto the leather upholstery where they clenched.

"Are you going to be good princess and not touch till we get home?" Dean spoke condescendingly and if Castiel hadn't been so turned on by his dominant display just moments ago, not to mention his hand was still wrapped around the base of his cock, he would have been angry but instead he just nodded. "Good. Now pull your shorts up. We're home and I don't want your pretty little dick out for the neighbour's to see"

Castiel obliged quickly before he settled back into the seat and faced forwards again. His hands were clenched on his thighs after he had pulled his shorts up. He stared down at his tented erection and watched it twitch as he remembered Dean's assertion on him. He didn't realise he was so submissive but as he looked back on their encounters, Dean had always told Castiel what to do and had now only just realised how much he had liked it.

When Dean slowed, Castiel looked out the window and saw that they were indeed at Dean's home. He parked outside the house by the kerb in exactly the same place he had been that morning before he turned off the engine and stepped out of the car without another glance at Castiel.

It took Castiel a moment to gather himself before he followed Dean out of the car to see him at the trunk collecting their bags. He got Castiel's as well and threw it over his shoulder before he slammed the trunk down. He moved to the driver's door and locked the car before he moved towards the house. He still hadn't looked at Castiel and he started to think Dean was mad at him. He followed like a stray puppy to the front door where he waited for Dean to unlock it. Once he had, Dean walked inside and Castiel followed.

He had never been in Dean's house before only ever on the front step or the footpath to pick up or drop off Anna but he didn't have a chance to look around because as soon as the door was shut, Castiel was pressed against it and Dean's body was lined up with his their erections pressed together. Castiel let out a groan and wrapped his hands into Dean's hair.

"So fucking hot princess" Dean whispered into Castiel's neck before he bit down and sucked a mark. His hips rolled into Castiel's but he couldn't press back because Dean's hands were gripped onto Castiel's hips and forced them still against the door. "Such a little tease aren't you? Want me so bad you'd let me take you wherever I wanted to. Wouldn't you?"

It took Castiel to a moment to realise Dean actually asked him a question and expected an answer but once he had, he didn't hesitate to reply in the affirmative. He wasn't going to lie to Dean. If Dean wanted to take him in the middle of a crowd then he'd let him. He's not an exhibitionist but he wouldn't deny Dean anything and as it's so early in the relationship, Castiel should really be worried about that but for some reason he's not, and as Dean's hips rolled, he failed to care.

"So good for me princess" Dean praised as he reached for Castiel's shorts and ripped the Velcro free. The sound made Castiel's dick let out another drop of precum in anticipation of what it meant and before he knew it, his pants and underwear were down by his ankles and Dean's hands had slid down to palm his ass. "Mmm" Dean hummed into Castiel's neck where he still sucked marks. Castiel knew he was going to go home with hickeys on his neck but that would be easy to explain to his parents. He could pass it off as some girl getting friendly with him at a club. His parents didn't care if he had sex just if as long as it was with the opposite sex. "Jump for me" Dean ordered and Castiel did so without thinking twice.

He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist without even the possibility that Dean wouldn't catch him running through his mind. His trust in the man was proved to be well placed as Dean caught him while his hand still palmed at Castiel's bare ass and now, his dick was pushed against Dean's jeans permanently which caused a delicious friction. Dean spun them round as Castiel was finally able to roll his hips and started to walk.

As he did, Castiel claimed his lips for the first time since they had got into the Impala all the way back at the auto-shop and Castiel hadn't realised how much he had craved it until he finally got it. Dean's lips were amazing. They were made for kissing and his tongue did things that had Castiel moaning unable to do anything but let Dean do as he pleased.

Castiel's eyes had slipped closed as they kissed but they sprang open as one of the hands that had been palming his flesh slid to the cleft of his ass and one of Dean's fingers teased at his entrance. Castiel knew Dean wouldn't take him dry and his hands were still covered in grease but Castiel felt a little startled.

"Relax princess" Dean soothed as he pulled back when he realised that Castiel had frozen "Not going to take you dry." Castiel did relax and Dean chuckled before he claimed Castiel's lips again. "Shower?" he asked as he pulled back to look Castiel in the eye.

Castiel merely shrugged "As long as there's lube"

Dean smirked at him before he kissed him again. Dean walked as they kissed and they banged into furniture and a couple of walls but they finally found the bathroom and were inside in a second. Dean only let Castiel go once they were inside so he could turn the shower on. It wasn't as fancy as Castiel's own but he didn't mind. It was a corner shower with glass doors and a white plastic tray at the bottom to step into. It wasn't very big but with what they were planning to do, it didn't need to be.

While the water was getting up to temperature, Dean lifted Castiel up and placed him on the counter next to the basin and stepped back again. Castiel was achingly hard at this point and all he wanted was for Dean to give him the release that he wanted so badly but with Dean so far away, that wasn't going to happen. Dean had said that he could touch when they got back to his house and he was going to take advantage of that. Castiel reached behind and took his shirt off his head before he returned his sight to Dean. Dean eyed Castiel with lust blown eyes, his pupil taking up nearly the entirety of his iris before he licked his lips.

"So gorgeous," Dean barely whispered.

Castiel shuddered under the praise. He had learned so much about himself in his time with Dean that he didn't know what to do with. Castiel just bit his lip and eyed Dean hungrily as he wished the clothes gone. Dean must have seen it in his eyes and expression because next thing Castiel knew Dean had reached behind him and taken his shirt off his back. With the shirt gone, Castiel was free to ogle at Dean's torso which he couldn't wait to run his hands over but the man was just out of reach.

Dean teased him for a moment by running his hands down the newly revealed skin and Castiel felt his mouth go dry as he watched Dean unbuckle his jeans. They were undone antagonising slow and Castiel was almost about to jump off his makeshift seat and pounce on Dean and do it himself. But before he could, the jeans and briefs were discarded and Dean stood before him in all his naked glory. Castiel looked him up and down and bit his lip as he looked at Dean's huge cock before he gripped his shaft and gave a few lazy tugs. He wanted that cock bad. He wanted to be stretched around it; wanted it in his mouth, feel it in his hand. They had all weekend and Castiel knew that he was going to learn every inch of it.

As if to tease him further, Dean gripped his cock and tugged without stepping closer.

"You want it princess?"

Castiel rolled his eyes "You know I do"

"Come get it then" and with that, Dean stepped even further away and stepped into the shower. He left the door open for Castiel to follow which he did as fast as he could.

"You're such a fucking tease" Castiel complained as he stepped into the shower and wrapped his hands around Dean. Dean only chuckled and kissed Castiel while he dragged him under the spray.

"Says the one that was jacking off while I drove"

"Touché" Castiel retorts with a smirk.

Said smirk was quickly wiped off his face as Dean pulled Castiel close, kissed him within an inch of his life and locked their hips together so that their groins rubbed against one another which sent Castiel on a downward spiral as he succumbed to his arousal. Castiel felt one of Dean's hands snake between them as their tongues roamed one another's mouths and started to jack them both off.

Although Dean's hands were big, one hand wasn't giving the friction they both desperately needed and soon Castiel's own hand moved with Dean's to get them off. Castiel was caught in two minds of wanting to orgasm as they were and also wanting to have Dean drive home inside him. When they parted for air, Castiel voiced what he wanted.

"Dean," he panted "I want… I want you in me"

"Later princess. We have all weekend" Dean cooed as he continued to search for their releases.

Castiel sighed. He really wanted Dean to take him now but he was right. They did have all weekend and Castiel was definitely going to take advantage of the time they had. "Then… at least…" Castiel panted between moans. Dean really did have fantastic hands "do it… properly" Castiel jumped then with his arms wrapped around Dean's neck and locked his legs around his waist so that Dean had no choice but to push them back into the tiled wall so they would stay up right. One of Dean's arms wound its way under Castiel to support his weight while the other kept its grip where it was and continued its strokes.

Where Castiel was, he had the best leverage to fuck into Dean's hand which he did earnestly but then suddenly Dean's hand was gone from between them and had moved to Castiel's thigh as did the other. Castiel whined in protest at the loss which just earned a chuckle from Dean.

"I want you to cum like this princess; rutting up against me. Think you can do it?" Dean asked fondly as if he knew he had asked a lot of Castiel but wanted Castiel to try his best for him. Castiel wanted to make Dean happy. He didn't know if he would be able to do it but he was definitely going to try. He nodded his head as Dean looked up at him. "Good princess" he chuckled before he bit down on Castiel's collar bone. It caused a loud cry to escape from Castiel's lips but it sent his hips into motion.

Castiel curled his arms tighter around Dean's neck and hauled himself impossibly close so that their bodies were practically stuck together. If it wasn't for the water that had drenched their torsos earlier, they more than likely would be. Castiel's hips rolled into Dean's abdomen and it relieved some pressure but he didn't think it would be enough. Castiel needed Dean's hands on him but he wasn't going to get it. He knew that much.

"Been thinking about this all day princess" Dean murmured when he had taken a break from sucking on Castiel's pulse "What I'm going to do to you. How I'm going to make you cum so many times that I'll ruin you for anyone else"

"Fuck, Dean" Castiel panted as his hips moved faster. He needed release and if he wasn't going to get Dean's talented fingers like he wanted then his dirty talk was going to have to be enough. "More" he whined

"You want more princess? You want to know what I'm going to do to you?" Dean questioned

Castiel could only nod. His eyes were squeezed shut as he searched for his release. He needed it so bad and he could feel himself building but it was just out of reach. He needed more of Dean, more pressure on his cock, more words in his ear.

"I know you love my huge cock. You need it bad don't you? You crave it. Your little toys aren't enough are they princess?" Dean continued. His voice was so low and so fucking sexy that Castiel could feel himself step closer to the edge where he wanted to fall so desperately. "Need to get you a bigger toy don't we? Maybe one of my cock so that you can fuck yourself even when I'm not with you 'cause you've got a greedy pussy don't you? Need to be filled with my cock all the time. Never sated are you princess?"

Castiel writhed uncontrollably at Dean's words. God how he wanted. He was close, the closest he had been to the edge but still he wasn't there. He needed that little bit more to push him over. His head nodded at Dean's words but he didn't even know if Dean was looking at him as his eyes were still firmly closed while he imagined what Dean had in store for him this weekend. His fingers gripped tighter into Dean's shoulders and he buried his face into Dean's drenched locks.

"Come on princess. I want to hear those pretty noises. Don't hide them from me. I love those noises you make. They make me hard just by thinking about them. So hard to work today. Kept thinking about what I was going to do and all the sounds you were going to make. Had me so hard princess. I didn't jack off though. Saved it all up for you. Going to pump your pussy full of my cum. Paint you white"

That was it. Castiel was gone. The thought of Dean thinking about him while he was at work had pretty much done it but then the thought of Dean pumping his seed into him had sent him flying over the edge. His vision went white and he felt his limbs wind tighter around Dean as his orgasm ripped through him and he came between them. He had coated their torsos in his seed and if they hadn't been so squished together he had no doubt that he would have cum on his chin. His hips rolled through the aftershocks and he could faintly hear Dean as he talked him though it and calmed him down.

"So good for me princess" he lulled while he pressed soft kisses into Castiel's neck.

As he came down from his high, his body went boneless. He couldn't keep his grip around Dean's neck and his legs were jelly as he relaxed. Dean couldn't hold his weight and they slipped down slowly to the tray of the shower while Dean murmured in his ear the entire time. When he came round he realised he was sat in Dean's lap and once he gathered enough energy to open his eyes, he looked up at Dean to see him smiling down at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Castiel nodded "More than okay" he smiled as he leant up and kissed Dean with passion. Their tongues tangled and he could taste Dean and the fresh water that was still running over them.

"You did so well" Dean panted as they parted. It was when Castiel looked down shyly that he noticed Dean was still hard. He eyed Dean's cock hungrily. He wanted it in his mouth again. He needed it to fill him up.

"Let me suck you" Castiel requested with a glance up to Dean. When he got a grin in return, he quickly slid out of Dean's lap and forced him to stand so he would have enough room in the cramped space.

Once Dean was stood, Castiel rose to his knees and gripped Dean's thighs. The hair under his palm had his dick give a valiant twitch at getting hard again but even though he was a teenager, he still needed a little more recovery time than a few minutes. Castiel dug his fingers into the flesh as he leant forward and gave Dean's cock a kitten lick. The man above him groaned and one of his hands found its way to Castiel's hair where it gripped tight. Castiel moaned and wrapped his lips around Dean's girth. It had his mouth stretched wide and he could feel his chapped lips crack but he loved it. The stretch was just like when Dean was in his ass and that thought made him groan around Dean's cock.

"So good princess" Dean praised "So good for me"

Castiel bobbed his head down as far as he could go which wasn't very far in terms of Dean's length. He felt the head hit the back of his throat and he gagged. He pulled back in frustration that he couldn't get as much of Dean in him as he wanted to.

"It's okay princess. Just relax" Dean helped and patted his head

Castiel took what Dean said and tried to relax his throat so he could take Dean down again. This time he got a little further before he once again gagged and had to pull back. Castiel was beyond annoyed now. He so badly wanted to deep throat Dean. He knew it would be a slow process especially with the size of Dean but he wanted to do it now. With one final effort he swallowed Dean down. This time knowing how far he could go and pulled back enough so he wouldn't gag. Dean's hand gripped his locks again. Castiel smiled as best he could around the girth as he swallowed. He had Dean a moaning mess and it pleased him that he had made Dean like that.

"Pretty little mouth is made for cock isn't it princess? Just like your tight pussy" Dean's mouth spewed out filth as Castiel sucked him down as best he could. It was sloppy and wet especially with the water still running over them but it mixed in with Castiel's spit and Dean's cock was covered. Castiel groaned every time a new spurt of precum hit his tongue as if it was a prize for his work. It had his dick hard again between his legs but he didn't touch himself. This was for Dean.

Castiel could tell Dean was getting close but the sounds he made and the grip in Castiel's hair where his hand pulled tight almost as if he was forcing Castiel to stay on his dick. Castiel didn't need the hand. He wasn't going anywhere. Instead, Castiel let one of his hands that still gripped into Dean's thighs slide down to his balls where he started to play. He rolled them in his hand and massaged them as he would his own and he could feel them pull tight into Dean's body. He was about to spurt his load.

With one last rub, Castiel let his hand fall off Dean's scrotum much to Dean's protest. He slipped Dean free of his mouth and looked up at him through his eyelashes. It was difficult, with the water running down, to see but Dean's slack jaw and hooded eyes were clearly visible.

"Cum on my face" Castiel breathed as he wrapped his hand around Dean's erection and started to pump. Castiel kept his eyes on Dean's face as he continued to get Dean to the edge and when Dean looked down to see Castiel still stared up at him, it was all over.

Dean came with a groan and coated Castiel's face. It went everywhere; clung to his lashes and eyebrows and Castiel was quick enough to open his mouth so some of it landed on his tongue. He pumped Dean dry and then he had to quickly hold onto Dean's hips so he didn't collapse down onto the floor like Castiel did. When Dean appeared to be steady, Castiel stood to his feet carefully and made sure that the back of his head was to the spray so it didn't wash off before Dean saw it.

When Dean opened his eyes, he groaned again when he looked at Castiel.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Dean joked before he pulled Castiel towards him and explored Castiel's mouth with his tongue no doubt tasting himself. When Dean pulled back, he had some of the semen on himself and Castiel didn't hesitate to lean forward and lick it off. "You are one kinky son of a bitch" Dean laughed.

"Says the one calling me princess" Castiel retorted

"Yeah but you like it" Dean replied but before Castiel could protest, Dean continued "And don't even pretend that you don't because otherwise you would have told me to stop. I hear your little moans when I say it"

Castiel thought over what Dean had said for a moment. Sure at first it had been frustrating that he didn't actually say Castiel's name before they started all this but now that Dean had said how he had moaned when Dean called him it and had never actually voiced his objection to the name, he had caught himself out. He did like it. Instead of admitting that he was wrong, he leant in and claimed his lips to show it with his mouth. He pulled Dean's bottom lip between his own and nibbled lightly before he pulled back again dragging his lip with him.

"Come on" Dean said after a moment "Let's get this oil off me and then you can see my bedroom"

Castiel smirked as he reached for the body wash.

They stepped out of the shower not long after and didn't bother to dry off or redress. Dean grabbed Castiel again and pulled him close as they made their way to Dean's bedroom. Dean was hard again after the gentle touches that Castiel had graced him with as he washed him but there was a silent agreement that they wouldn't touch until they were in Dean's bed. They shared lazy kisses that had Castiel wanting more and more of Dean. He couldn't get enough of the man.

Finally, Castiel was thrown non-graciously onto the bed with a yelp. Dean followed and crawled over the top of him where he graced Castiel's body with gentle kisses until he reached Castiel's lips where they joined together again. Their lips were swollen red from all the kisses they had shared along with the small bites that they would give to one another to make it a little more rough. It was as if they had known each other for years and no longer had to tell each other how they liked it even though before today, they had only been with each other twice.

"Tell me what you want" Dean asked after another rough make-out session that had Castiel gasping for air by the end of it.

"Doggy style. Hard, fast, rough" Castiel answered and it was exactly how he got it.

Dean wasted no time as he flipped Castiel onto his stomach and forced him onto his knees his face pressed into Dean's pillow. His dick twitched at the smell of Dean all around him and he buried himself further into his pillow just to keep his ass in the air and not buck into nothing.

Soon, Dean's lubricated fingers were playing with his rim and he groaned. Dean drove him to the edge so many times with just his fingers but always pulled back before Castiel could hurtle over. Castiel hated it but he loved it. He loved being on edge only to be dragged back again. He wanted his orgasm to be ripped from him that he came so hard he couldn't think and he wanted Dean to do it to him.

When he was stretched around three fingers, his hips fucked back onto them and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed Dean inside him. He wanted to be stretched around his huge cock and he needed it now.

"Dean…" Castiel panted as he lifted his head so Dean could hear him "Need you… now" he groaned.

"What's the magic word princess?" Dean teased. God Castiel was going to kill him. He would get fucked first and then he was going to kill him.

"Fucken hell Dean. Fuck me already" He growled but when Dean didn't remove his fingers, Castiel let out a small sigh "Please" he begged as he put his frustration aside.

"That's it princess" Dean tormented.

Castiel didn't have long to get annoyed further because Dean's fingers were gone and Dean slid home. It was one hard long thrust that pushed Castiel up the bed as they both groaned in unison. Dean draped himself over Castiel's back his hands braced himself up a bit on either side of Castiel's head so his weight wasn't solely on Castiel which he was grateful for. Castiel's head was still firmly pressed into the pillows and his hands gripped at the edges and pushed the pillow in more. The stretch was the best feeling Castiel had ever felt. He knew he would never get tired of this. He craved it so much.

"You know what princess?" Dean breathed into his ear "I don't think I'll get you that toy of my dick. You know why?" Castiel was in no state to answer and Dean knew this. "Because you need to crave it; beg me so fucking prettily for it." He nosed at the shell of Castiel's ear as he spoke and his lips brushed over the skin "Bet you'd get so desperate for it that you'd do anything wouldn't you princess?"

Castiel could do nothing but moan his approval. Dean already knew that he had ruined Castiel for anyone else. He needed the stretch and the burn and he knew that Dean could give it to him which meant Castiel was never going to leave him.

At Castiel's lack of actual reply, Dean's hips rocked. Castiel groaned as he pushed back as he wanted to get Dean deeper inside him. He was sick of the talking and he wanted the pounding. As Dean's hips moved, Castiel turned his head so he could see Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean had dropped a little further down so he was now rested on his elbows as his hips rocked. A hand moved into Castiel's hair and pushed his head down further into the pillows. Castiel let out a moan into the pillow as Dean's hips rose and he slipped almost all the way out before he slammed straight back in again.

The thrusts Dean performed had Castiel pushed further and further into the mattress and sent shockwaves through his body and they never relented. His pace was brutal and precise. Dean knew exactly where Castiel's prostate was and would brush past it on every other thrust just to tease Castiel that little bit more.

"Your pussy is so fucking good princess. So good for me" Dean panted through harsh breaths. His words were pressed into Castiel's neck where he had buried his face while he thrust. If it wasn't for Dean holding him down, Castiel didn't think he'd be able to stay still. His erection was squeezed between the mattress and his body which allowed him no access and minimal friction from Dean's brutal thrusts against the sheets. Castiel thought then that Dean was going to make him cum untouched again but then suddenly, Castiel could breathe in somewhat fresh air and he was no longer pressed into the mattress.

Castiel opened his eyes to see that Dean had wrapped his hands around Castiel's torso and had lifted him to his knees so that now they were both upright while Dean continued his thrusts. Castiel's head fell back to Dean's shoulder while one of his hands moved to grip the back of Dean's head the other found a place to grip on Dean's ass. They moved as one and every thrust had Castiel gasping for air as it was knocked out of him.

He bared his neck for Dean as Dean nuzzled into it and kissed it along with a bite every so often before he would soothe it with his tongue. One of the hands on his torso moved to play with his left nipple which caused a cry of pain. Dean was merciless in his ministrations and Castiel was so sensitive to it all that he lost himself in it. He had no idea what was going on around them as Dean pounded into him. His body shook with pleasure and his cries of Dean's name were breathed on his exhale as the air was knocked out of him. His fingers gripped tight in Dean's hair along with his hand that was clenched into Dean's ass cheek which would probably leave crescent moon marks from his fingernails.

Dean knew Castiel was close. It would have been obvious to anyone if they had walked in right now how close Castiel was to his release. A hand enclosed around his achingly hard erection and pumped in time with the thrusts into his ass. Castiel was in two minds as to whether to thrust into the hand or push back on the dick in his ass but before he could make a decision, Castiel was pressed back into Dean's chest unable to move as Dean moved around him. It didn't take much longer before Castiel was gone.

"Fuck… God… Dean" Castiel cried as he came over the hand that stripped his cock. He wasn't aware of anything but pleasure as he came. His vision was white for the second time that afternoon as his body writhed in pleasure. As he came down from his high, he was barely aware of the way Dean's hips stuttered and lost their rhythm before Dean came with a cry and filled Castiel with his cum.

Castiel was let go as Dean's muscles went limp but he had no energy to stay upright and collapsed onto the bedspread with Dean following behind. They were wrecked and utterly spent as they lay there to try and catch their breath back. He was dimly aware of the fact that Dean was still inside him and he loved how warm and content he was with Dean inside him. When Dean made a small movement as if he was about to slide out, Castiel pushed back on the flesh of Dean's ass that was still beneath his palm, to indicate him to stay put.

"Stay" he croaked "So warm"

Dean let out a small huff of a laugh before he spoke into Castiel's shoulder "You'll hate me for it later if I don't slide out" Dean's voice was just as wrecked as own and he loved it.

"Don't care" Castiel replied unable to form any long sentences "Stay"

"Fine" Dean replied simply before he slid his hands under Castiel and wrapped his arms around him. Dean rolled them to the side so he was spooned behind him with his head buried in the nape of Castiel's neck where he pressed small butterfly kisses.

Content, Castiel pushed back a little to burry Dean's softening cock inside that little bit more and moved his hands to entwine with Dean's. He was glad it was summer because it meant they didn't need to move and burry themselves under the covers to shield from the cold. Instead, they could bask in the afterglow of the amazing sex they'd had and find the warmth they needed from each other.

"Go to sleep princess" Dean puffed into Castiel's neck.

This time when Castiel awoke, Dean was right where he left him; balls deep inside him, hard and ready to go again.

* * *

**A/N I may or may not do an epilogue of sorts to this if you want it. It would be one with Cas at college so if you want it let me know :)**


	7. Surprise Visits

**A/N I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope the fact that it's 98% smut makes up for that plus the length of it all ;)**

* * *

Dean wanted to surprise his boyfriend. Having his boyfriend two hours away was exactly the ideal situation but they made it work. After the summer they had together it was difficult to separate. Cas would usually be over at Dean's house on the weekends or the nights before Dean would have a day off or sometimes, Dean would sneak into Cas' room where they would go at it like rabbits. He's surprised Cas' family hasn't found out but he guessed that that's one of the benefits of having a rich family; sound proofed rooms.

Dean would ring Cas every night when he got home from work and Cas would tell him about his day and vice-versa. If Dean didn't ring, Cas would get pissed and ring him before they fell into their normal routine. Cas would tell him about how one of his professors was out to get him and whenever he could, he'd call on Cas for the answer when he thought that Cas was day-dreaming. What his professor didn't know was that Cas was a genius and would read the text books and recommended reading before the school semester started just so that when, not if, he was called upon, he knew the answer. His professor would be pissed at Cas' smug look as he answered the questions faultlessly but Dean thinks he deserves it for being an ass to his boyfriend.

On the weekends, Cas would drive the two hours after his last class on a Friday and make it home in time for Dean finishing work. Dean would be excited all day at the prospect of seeing Cas again and when he finally did make it home, Cas would pounce on him and they would barely make it to the bedroom before clothes were shed.

Sammy hated Dean for it. He would have to find another place to stay when Cas came home on the weekends solely because they would be at it for hours and Sam really didn't want to hear his brother having sex. But, Sam had told Dean that he was happy that he had found someone so Dean figured that was the okay to carry on with their routine.

Unfortunately, there were weekends when Cas had to cancel. He would get caught up in his school work and would have to stay back at school so he could finish an assignment or study for a test. Dean hated those weekends both because he didn't get to see Cas and because he was left incredibly horny. It only made him a little better knowing that Cas was the same. Sam relished them as it meant that he was able to stay home but after a while, he would get annoyed at Dean's moping and would vacate the premises. Skype had become their best friend in times they weren't able to see each other. They would masturbate over the webcam till they both got off and would end their call wanting more.

Sometimes, when Cas was there, they would fight. It was more often because Dean didn't clean up something or he was incredibly tired and wasn't listening to what Cas was saying. He'd be sitting on the couch enjoying a beer while the TV played something that he was barely paying attention to. Cas would storm in and yell at Dean for some petty thing which Dean would more often ignore as he was too tired to fight back. It would result in Cas storming off to the bedroom where he buried himself under the covers. The first time, Dean had followed but now, he knew to just stay put and Cas would come back to him.

Cas would re-emerge once he had calmed down wrapped up in Dean's comforter looking like a lost puppy. He would make his way over to Dean and curl into his side on the couch and would whisper his apologies into Dean's ear. Dean in turn would apologise and pull Cas closer so they were snuggled together as close as possible. Usually, it ended up in make-up sex right there on the couch and they both loved every minute of it.

Now though, Dean tried to navigate the halls of Cas' dorm. He had only been here two times previously and on both occasions, Cas had been there to guide him through the confusing place. Dean didn't feel too bad because Cas had told him the in the first two weeks, he had gotten himself lost at least twice a day. He thinks that Cas had been talking about the actual campus and not his dorm but Dean pushed that from his mind.

After he asked some guy he passed where Cas' room number was, he found a hall that seemed familiar and soon enough he was stood outside Cas' room. At first he thought that maybe, he had the wrong room because if he was correct, and of course he was correct, AC/DC was blasting out of a stereo inside. He knew from what Cas had told him that his roommate was a writer and hated loud noise so it was highly unlikely that he would be the one blasting classic rock so that only left Cas which left Dean confused. Cas was meant to be studying and listening to AC/DC at an extremely high volume was not going to help Cas concentrate.

The reason Dean had decided to visit was simply because he hadn't seen Cas in two weeks. In Dean time, that was far too long and he guessed it was the same for Cas. Dean missed his boyfriend. He missed being able to see and hear him in the flesh without technology in the way. He wanted to hug, touch and kiss Cas. What they had ran deeper than sex and Dean had known that within the first week of them being an official couple. It meant that Dean was never going to let Cas go.

Just as Dean was about to knock, he heard something that had him pop a semi in his jeans. It was faint but it was definitely there.

"_Dean_" Cas moaned. God that meant Cas was masturbating in there. He was thinking of Dean and jacking himself off. The music made sense to Dean now because Cas had never been good at keeping the noise down.

Dean wanted inside but he didn't want to have the moment ruined. He wanted to see what Cas was doing but he didn't want Cas to know that Dean was watching him. Hesitantly, Dean tried the handle and surprisingly it was unlocked. Cas may be a genius but he really did lack common sense sometimes.

Carefully, and as quietly as possible, Dean opened the door. Cas' bed was on the other side of the room furthest away from the door and he was so caught up in himself that he had no idea that the door had opened. Dean stepped inside and cautiously closed the door behind him making sure to click the lock shut. His mouth went dry as he looked over at Cas.

His boyfriend was spread out wide on his back on the bed. His legs were as wide as he could get them, feet braced on the bed to push his ass in the air so he can pump a dildo in and out of his ass. His free hand jacked his cock and it leaked profusely over his naked torso. Cas made the prettiest sounds during sex and today was no different. He gasped for air every time the toy was thrust inside no doubt hitting his prostate. He was insatiable and he was definitely going to kill Dean.

Dean took a tentative step forward and quietly placed his duffle down on the floor next to Cas' dresser with his eyes still on Cas. Cas' eyes were clenched shut and he could tell exactly why Cas had the music on such a high volume as he got closer. Cas really couldn't keep quiet. He writhed on the sheets as the dildo moved faster into him obviously close to the edge.

While he watched, an idea popped into Dean's head. He glanced around the room to look for the music player and found it conveniently placed on the far side of the room next to his roommate's bed. Dean quickly and as quietly as he could, made his way over to the empty bed and sat down. Cas was still going at it with his eyes clenched shut obviously thinking of Dean by the way he still gasped out Dean's name. Dean felt a spike of warmness flutter through him every time his name passed his boyfriend's lips. The man was gorgeous usually but when he was like this he was absolutely stunning.

Dean could feel his erection uncomfortably hard in his jeans but he wasn't going to do anything about that now. This was time to tease Cas. He watched and waited for the perfect moment to reveal that he was there watching. He knew Cas was close from the sounds he made but he wasn't quite there yet. Another minute or so he would. Dean raised his hand to the stop button as he watched his boyfriend continue to thrust the toy inside him as well as strip his cock.

It didn't take much longer, Cas was there, right on the edge about to release. Dean quickly pressed stop and as soon as the speakers stopped blaring, so did Cas' moans. His eyes sprung open and his head whipped around to look over to where Dean sat. His eyes, if possible, went even wider and his mouth gaped in shock. His hands had stopped moving and Dean just eyed him up and down before he let a smirk spread across his face.

"What you up to princess?" Dean greeted. Cas continued to stare over at him as if he didn't actually believe he was sitting in front of him.

"I… I didn't… What are you doing here?" Cas stuttered before he finally got his sentence out. His brow furrowed as he stared at Dean in confusion.

Dean let out a chuckle "Thought I'd come surprise you. Bobby gave me some time off work. Looks like you don't need me though" Dean made a move to stand up but Cas let out a small whine of protest.

"Dean…" he whined "Please" Damn he knew what his begging did to Dean.

"What do you want princess?" Dean teased. He knew exactly what Cas wanted but he wanted to hear it from Cas' lips just so he could tease him further.

"You… please Dean. Want you so bad" Castiel moaned

Dean smirked. He loved it so much when Cas begged "Looks to me like you're all set princess or is that toy not enough for you? You need something better?" His voice was low and seductive. He knew exactly what it was doing to Cas and he watched smugly as his boyfriend writhed on the bed. He hadn't resumed his ministrations to himself because Cas knew to wait. Dean wasn't sure when they fell into this dominant/submissive thing they have going but he loved it. He knew Dean was Cas' first and Cas wanted to explore. Cas was a kinky fucker and Dean was all for helping him explore them all.

Cas simply nodded "Need you" he panted "Please" It took everything in Dean to not just strip off and give Cas exactly what he wanted but no. He had a game he wanted to play even if it had been far too long since he'd had his boyfriend writhe beneath his hands.

Instead, Dean settled back onto the bed and removed his jacket his eyes never left Cas'.

"You know princess, I'm disappointed you didn't ring and ask me to share this with you"

"I thought you'd be at work. I got so hard Dean. I needed you so bad. Couldn't wait any longer" Cas tried to reason but it fell on deaf ears.

"How come you're not wearing your toy I bought you?" Dean asked. He hadn't moved from his spot and he could see Cas was getting desperate to touch him.

Cas let out a groan "You do know the purpose of masturbating?" sarcasm thick in his voice. It earned a chuckle from Dean. He did love it when his boyfriend got like this.

"Put it on" Dean demanded and could practically hear Cas' eye roll. But the man sighed, let his hands fall from his body and took the toy out of him before he leant over to collect the black box that was currently sat on his bedside dresser. Dean knew everything inside that box and they had played with every single one on numerous occasions but Dean had never got something as big as himself. He didn't want Cas to have toy that stretched him like Dean did. He knew his boyfriend loved the burn and the feel of being stretched wide and so full. If Dean gave him a toy that did that, then he wouldn't crave Dean like he so desperately did now.

Dean watched as Cas searched through the box, his hands shook with anticipation and arousal as he tried to find the object. Finally, a small smile crossed Cas' face and Dean knew he found it. He watched as Cas pulled it out and held it out to give to Dean but he merely shook his head.

"You put it on" Dean ordered. He itched to just move across the room and take his boyfriend where he was but it was more fun this way and when they did play out the foreplay, the orgasms were definitely worth the wait.

Cas sat himself up and pressed his back against the wall so he was sat sideways across the bed facing towards Dean. He loved how he didn't have to tell Cas to do that. Even though Cas was being reluctant, Dean knew that he loved to show off to Dean. Without another instruction, Cas put the ring on himself and admired it for a moment before he looked up at Dean again.

"So perfect princess" Dean praised. He knew Cas loved the compliments Dean dished out and Dean loved Cas' reactions to them especially when he blushed like he was right now.

"Can you come over here now?" Cas asked so quiet and innocent that Dean almost, almost stood to his feet. His toes twitched in his shoes in anticipation to stand but he stayed put.

"Soon princess" the comment earned a whine in protest.

"Seriously, Dean I haven't been able to touch you in two weeks and now you're a few feet away from me and you're still denying me? This isn't fair" Cas whined.

"Hey, hey I'm suffering here too. I'll make it good for you princess. You know I always do" Dean soothed. He got a small nod and smile from Cas as if the man was remembering the times when Dean and denied direct touch previously.

Cas shyly looked up at Dean through his eyelashes and it still amazed Dean how innocent his boyfriend could look especially after everything they'd done together. "Can you…" Cas started before he cut himself off as if debating whether or not he could actually say it "Can you at least take your clothes off?"

Dean pretended to think it over for a moment with his lips pursed. "Hmm" he hummed out loud "Why don't you lie down on your back, spread your legs wide and wait for me?" Cas stared over at Dean for a second disappointed that Dean wasn't going to strip off and his puppy-dog look was almost enough to get Dean to break. "Come on princess, don't have all day"

With a sigh, Cas moved onto his back. He put his arm over his eyes as he spread his legs as wide as he could on the single bed. His right knee was pressed up into the wall while the other hung over the side of the bed with his feet placed on the mattress.

Once Cas was settled, Dean took the moment to strip off. He was quick in his movements but he made sure to pile his clothes on Cas' side of the room just in case his roommate came back. Dean didn't think he'd appreciate having Dean's clothes on his bed. When he was naked, Dean moved to the foot of the bed and admired the view. He felt another drop of pre-cum bead from the tip as he looked at his boyfriend. Cas' hole clenched around the emptiness and there was lube leaking out. There was a slight rock to Cas' hips as he lay there not enough for Dean to comment on but it was there.

He let his eyes drift up further to the base of Cas' cock and took in the hard flesh that was angry and red before he slipped his eyesight down to where the cock ring sat. They had gone to an adult sex store late in the summer so that Dean could buy Cas some new toys before he went off to college. They both knew that seeing each other on the weekends wasn't going to be able to sate either of them so being the good boyfriend that he is, Dean decided to make it easier for Cas to cope and offered to buy him some toys. Cas had jumped at the idea and had dragged him all the way to the sex store where there were thousands upon thousands of different toys. Dean let Cas run free in the store and find some things he liked while he went around by himself to find something special. After five minutes of wandering, he found it; a chrome cock ring with the word 'princess' engraved in a frilly pink font. As soon as he saw it, he picked it up and took it to find Cas. They walked out of the store with a few toys for them to try out and a dent in Dean's bank account but the look of the ring on Cas right now, it was worth it.

Dean slid his eyes up further and took in Cas' torso which had pre-cum smeared all over it and he was breathing deep trying to steady himself. There was a flush spread up his toned body that went all the way to his neck where his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. When Dean reached his face, he was disappointed that Cas' stunning blue eyes weren't on him.

"Princess, open your eyes" Dean whispered.

Slowly, Cas' arm lifted and found its way to his side before his eyes unclenched and looked up at Dean. There was hardly any blue left as his eyes raked up and down Dean's naked body while he licked his lips. When Cas' eyes finally reached Dean's to see that Dean was staring at him, Dean watched in amusement as Cas' breath caught.

"You're gorgeous princess. You know that?" Dean admired "So fucking perfect for me" Dean crawled onto the bed as he spoke and sat on his knees between Cas' legs with his hands on his own thighs. He could tell that Cas itched to touch him. To wrap his legs around Dean's waist and his arms around his shoulders so they could touch skin on skin and Dean wanted to do the same. He wanted Cas' heat around him to hear his gasps and moans right into his ear with his warm breath skating over his skin. He yearned for it and he was going to get it just not quite yet.

Dean looked around for the lube that Cas had used earlier and saw it next to the black box on his dresser. "Pass me the lube princess" Dean asked

Cas was lightning fast to collect the lube and pass it over to Dean. Their fingers brushed as he passed it over and both their breaths caught as the warmth ran through them from the contact like an electric shock to their bodies. It was from there that everything went out the window with Dean playing this out.

Dean shuffled back slightly so he had room to lie down and have his head in line with Cas' hole. His hands gripped the back of Cas' thighs and pushed them up to his chest. Cas gasped at the contact and let out a little whimper when they disappeared.

"Hold them wide princess" Dean commanded. He looked up at Cas who nodded dumbly before he hooked his hands under his knees and pulled them up and spread them as wide as he could with the constriction of the wall.

With Cas in position, Dean moved his hands to the back of Cas' thighs and held them there while his head tipped forward and he licked over Cas' hole. The groan Cas let out had Dean smirking. Dean had another lick and cringed somewhat at the taste of the lube. Next time they definitely needed to get a flavoured one.

"Dean" Cas keened "Please"

Dean didn't need any further demand, he pressed his nose right into the cleft of Cas' ass and went to town as he ate his boyfriend out. His tongue probed inside as far as he could get it before he swiped his tongue around the rim. He tongue fucked his boyfriend as best he could while his hips rocked slowly onto the bedspread. One of Cas' hands let go of his knee and gripped into Dean's hair where he pulled. Normally, Dean would stop and force Cas' hand back to where it was, but right now, he was so caught up in the smell and taste of Cas that he didn't give a fuck. He wanted to tongue-fuck his boyfriend for as long as he wanted.

He pulled back for air and panted as he collected it. Cas groaned and keened in the back of his throat at the loss. Dean looked up to inspect his boyfriend's face to see him utterly wrecked. He must have been wriggling his head in the pillows under the sensation because his hair was all over the place and the flush that had been creeping up his chest was now fully over his face. His lips were red from biting down to keep himself quiet because the music wasn't on and Dean thinks Cas doesn't want his neighbours to hear him which is strange because it's never been an issue before.

Cas' eyes shifted everywhere unable to stay still until they finally locked on Dean's.

"Can you…" Cas panted his torso heaved as he fought for air "Turn the music on?"

Dean chuckled "Hell no princess. I want everyone to hear you. Let them know what a whore you are for me. Let them know you've got someone to take care of you"

Cas let out a high pitched whine which had Dean continue his chuckle before he lay back down and licked at Cas' hole again. This time he probed as deep as he could and searched for his prostate. With Cas' previous stretching, it gave Dean's tongue room to move. He continued until Cas was a moaning mess and would have more than likely come if he didn't have the cock ring on. Cas sobbed as Dean continued to lick around his rim.

"Your pussy is so fucking good princess. Could do this all day; tongue fuck your pussy till you can't speak anymore."

"Please" Cas sobbed. Dean pulled back to look up at Cas to see he had tears running down his cheeks. Dean pulled himself up to his knees and quickly shuffled forward so he was between Cas' spread legs before he covered Cas' body with his own and pressed their lips together.

It was passionate, wet and messy as they had both craved the contact for so long and only just getting the contact that they had both desperately craved. One of Cas' hands still clung to Dean's hair while Dean's were still pressed into Cas' thighs. When Dean pulled back there was a string of saliva connecting their lips together which promptly broke as Cas licked his lips.

"What do you want princess?" Dean asked. He knew the man was completely on edge. He wanted to make this as good for Cas as it was for him.

"You" Cas answered simply and that was all Dean needed. He leant back again so he could find the lube he had tossed aside earlier and slicked up his cock. He looked at Cas as he did so and saw the man biting down on his lip with wide eyes. He really wanted those lips wrapped around his thick cock but that would have to be saved for later because right now, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from fucking his princess hard.

As soon as he was slick, Dean gripped the base of his dick and lined himself up with Cas' entrance, as soon as the head of his cock was at the rim, Cas sucked in a breath and held it. Cas had been stretched for his toy earlier but Dean knew that it was one of the smaller ones. It wasn't nearly as big as Dean and they both knew it.

In one swift movement, Dean slammed into Castiel and forced the man several inches up the bed so his head slammed into the head board. Dean was quick to pull him back slightly and pushed one of the pillows vertical so it wouldn't happen again. He didn't want his princess getting a concussion.

"Fuck Dean" Cas keened "So good. Fucking move please" He sobbed.

"You want it bad huh princess? Pussy fucking greedy for it," Dean panted and the little shit beneath him had the nerve to clench around him "Fuck princess. Maybe I won't let you cum after all" he teased. The joke had Cas let out a loud sob and a mumbled 'no' which led Dean to chuckle. "Yeah that's what I thought"

Dean pulled out almost all the way before he slammed back in again with a grunt. God how he loved the tight heat of Cas. Cas let out his own scream that had Dean's dick pulsing. He knew what those sounds did to Dean and Dean was so grateful he wasn't holding them back anymore.

Caution was thrown to the wind and Dean's thrusts grew powerful and relentless. They sent Cas up the bed and Cas had to let his knees go in lieu of bracing himself on the headboard. Cas' words were incoherent as Dean found his prostate and struck the muscle in abandon. Dean was so caught up in it all that he momentarily forgot Cas had a cock ring on and gripped his boyfriend's shaft. He pumped it in merciless strokes before his fingers brushed over the cool metal and he smirked. He returned his gaze up to Cas' face to see tears stream down his face.

"You want to cum princess?" Dean growled

"Yes" Cas screamed "Please, please Dean let me cum. I need it please. I can't take it any longer"

"You can take it" Dean growled and continued his thrusts. He gripped Cas' hips as the man whined and pulled him into his lap so he could pump into him harder in search of his own release. It didn't take much with the sounds Cas made and how unbelievably long it had been since he had been inside the tight heat. Dean stilled and came hard inside of Cas unable to let any coherent words pass his lips other than a loud groan.

Once his vision cleared, he looked down at Cas who was still achingly hard and unbelievably desperate. He looked at Dean with pleading eyes and Dean really didn't have it in him any longer to deny the man.

"Alright princess" Dean soothed "I'll let you cum but you're going to do something for me after"

Cas looked up at him in confusion but his need for release won out over his curiosity "Anything Dean just let me cum please" he pleaded

Dean smirked. He had reduced Cas to a mess that would do anything to cum.

"Look at you" Dean started "So desperate to cum aren't you? Bet if I took the ring off you'd just spurt all over yourself straight away wouldn't you princess? Can't hold back any longer now that you've finally had you boyfriend's fat cock in you"

"Yes Dean" Cas panted "Please"

Dean chuckled and covered Cas body with his own so he could whisper in his ear. "Fucking love you like this princess" He whispered as he let his right hand let go of Cas' hip and snaked between their bodies to grip Cas' shaft. He slipped his fingers down to the ring and found the clip to release it. As soon as it was off, he whispered again "Do it princess, cum for me. Cum on the fat cock in your pussy and the dirty words in your ear like I know you can"

That was all Cas needed, he painted their torsos in cum as he rocked on Dean's now flaccid dick in his ass. Dean kissed Cas' temple and whispered soothing words in his ear while his hand petted Cas' hair.

"So good for me princess. Love you so fucking much"

"I love you too, Dean" Cas panted as he came down from his high. The declaration always had butterflies flying around in his gut. When Cas' breathing returned to normal, he suddenly tensed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked confused as to why Cas was edgy

"What was the thing you wanted me to do for letting me cum?" Cas asked his voice small and worried.

Dean let out a chuckle and pushed himself up to his elbows so he could look down at Cas. "Where's the other toy?" he asked.

Cas' eyes flew wide from their half-lidded position and slowly turned his head towards the black box. Dean took the indicator and reached up to pick up the box as he set his weight on his one arm. With the box in hand, he bought it back and set it down on Cas' chest, careful to avoid the cum streaks, so he could peer inside easier. He searched through and found it easy enough before he placed the box back on the table.

Dean sat himself back on his heels, careful to not let his dick slip out and reached for the lube once again. He coated the toy and the looked down at Cas.

"You gotta bend in half princess. Don't want any leaking out" Dean reasoned.

Cas nodded but moved with Dean so that his ass was now upright with his upper back and head pressed into the bed and hands by his side to brace himself.

Once they were in position, Dean eased himself out with a wince as the cool air brushed along his sensitive cock. Some of the cum had moved with it but he was quick to push it back in with his finger before he pushed the butt plug into Cas' hole. Cas let out a whimper as Dean pushed it all the way in. When it was set in place, Dean let Cas fall back onto the bed before he lay down between Cas and the wall so he could look at him properly.

"Feel okay princess?" Dean asked and earned a nod in reply. "So good for me" Dean praised once again before he leaned in and kissed Cas on the cheek. Cas smiled at the gesture before he turned to his side to face Dean where they kissed lazily.

"Missed you so much" Cas whispered across Dean's lips.

"Missed you too princess" Dean replied before they kissed again.

Their lazy make-out session was interrupted by Cas' phone vibrating on the bedside table. Reluctantly, Cas broke the kiss and Dean watched him pick up his phone and turn back to face Dean.

"It's from Charlie" Cas said "She wants me to go out with her to this new club. I can just tell her no if you like?"

Dean smirked. This could be fun "Nah, let's go. Could be fun"

Cas looked at Dean sceptical "Since when do you want to go to a club? You don't dance"

"I do if my boyfriend's pussy is full of my cum only held in by a butt plug" Dean smirked "Plus you do like to dance so let's have a shower and go meet this friend of yours" he ended with a slap to Cas' ass cheek. The yelp he got was worth it plus it meant Cas moved closer towards him.

One lengthy hot shower later, Dean searched through his duffle to find some suitable clothes to wear out. He had brought his best pair of jeans with him just in case Cas wanted to go out and a black button down. Clothes in hand, he looked over to find Cas searching through his own drawers to find something to wear. Jeans were fished out and then quickly followed by a dark blue button down. He threw his clothes onto the bed and made his way over to Cas and wrapped his arms around the man's waist before he pressed kisses into the nape of his neck.

"Mmm" Cas hummed as he leant back into the touch "This, this is what I miss the most"

"Couldn't agree more" Dean replied before he forced Cas to turn his head so he could claim his lips. They made out lazily just because they could. Eventually, they parted and Dean reluctantly let go so he could get changed. They were going to meet up with Cas' friends soon and head to the club. Once they were both dressed, they made their way hand in hand down the corridors of Cas' dorm.

"Dude I totally got lost trying to find your room. I had to ask some guy where your room was" Dean confessed

Cas chuckled "I'm not surprised. It is rather confusing. They need to signpost it or something"

A short taxi ride and few drinks later, Dean found himself seated in a booth in the club. It was loud and there were strobes and lights filling the area with smoke billowing over the dance floor. He had met Cas' friends although he knew pretty much everything about them already as Cas had told him all about them during their conversations.

He knew Charlie was a computer genius who was majoring in computer programing and was a massive fan of Harry Potter and LARPing. The first time Cas had told him about LARPing, Dean wanted to get hold of Charlie's number just so he could do it too. It sounded like heaps of fun.

Balthazar was a British asshole and a total sleaze. He had flirted with Cas on numerous occasions even after Cas had told him he was in a committed relationship and wasn't interested. Thankfully, tonight he had kept his hands to himself.

Garth was a gump and a total lightweight. Dean thought he'd only seen him drink one beer and he was already toasted. Nobody seemed to know what Garth was actually studying and no one thought to ask. They had seen him around campus and then he slowly eased his way into their group. They accepted him warmly and according to Cas the guy grows on you even if he is incredibly gumby.

The last of Cas' friends was Ash who was in the same course as Charlie. Apparently, they would have hack challenges all the time against each other to see who the better hacker was. It would always be neck and neck and depending on the situation and what the rules were for that round, it always changed who was the winner. In simple terms, Dean knew that if he ever needed to hack something he could ask either one of them and they'd get it done pronto.

Cas had squirmed all night in his seat and Dean couldn't help but smirk as he watched him. He was flushed and his lips were swollen red from where his teeth had bit into them and it wasn't from Dean touching him or the alcohol that had put that flush there. When Cas was seated, the plug would press against his prostate and he would have to bite back a moan to keep from being found out. After a few drinks, Dean noticed Cas had started to do it more regularly as if he wanted the stimulation. To confirm his suspicions, Dean placed a hand on Cas' thigh under the table and slid it up slowly. Cas had been pressed close to Dean's side for most of the night as they sipped on their drinks. He knew Cas itched to go out and dance but Dean definitely needed a few drinks in him before he would be out there.

When Dean's hand reached Cas' crotch, he wasn't surprised when he found Cas hard. Cas gasped at the contact and forced his hips up into Dean's hand but Dean wasn't going to let him off that easy and pulled his hand away. Cas let out a low whine in Dean's ear at the loss which had Dean chuckling.

"You want to go dance princess?" Dean whispered into Cas' ear. At Cas' nod, Dean stood from the table and held his hand out for Cas to take which he did hastily. "We're going to dance" Dean spoke to the table. Only Ash and Garth were sat there as Charlie and Balthazar had both found girls to dance with.

Dean dragged Cas through the crowded dance floor until they were right amongst it so that what Dean had planned wouldn't be seen by onlookers. Everyone around them was caught up in their own thing so the couple had the freedom to do as they wished.

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned to face Cas before he promptly turned him and pressed Cas' back against his chest. Dean let his hands trail down Cas' chest before they came to rest on his hips. Cas' hands moved with one wrapped around the back of Dean's head curled in his hair while the other rested on his ass to pull him close. Cas started to move with the music and roll his hips and push back against Dean and as soon as he started, his head lolled back onto Dean's shoulder and his hand pulled tighter on Dean's hair.

"So fucking desperate" Dean breathed right into Cas' ear. "Can't even stay still in the booth. You need to fuck yourself on the plug don't you princess?"

Cas was a bit of a mess to say the least. Dean was hard as he rocked against Cas' hips and tried his best to get his erection straight into the cleft of Cas' ass so he could put pressure on the plug.

"Bet if I asked you'd let me take you right here wouldn't you princess?" Dean asked. Cas moaned in reply and squeezed hard on Dean's ass "Maybe I should've made you wear the cock ring too. Can't have you cum in your pants now can we?"

Cas' head shook on Dean's shoulder before he turned and nuzzled into Dean's neck and pressed soft kisses to the skin. When the kisses turned rough and Cas bit more than kissed at Dean's neck, Dean turned Cas' head so their lips could meet. It was heated and needy. Cas' mouth opened immediately for Dean to enter and Dean took full advantage. Their hips continued to rock as they kissed in the middle of the dance floor the rhythm of the music forgotten as they moved. Dean took the opportunity to let one of his hands move from Cas' hips to the waistband of Cas' jeans at the top his ass. He moved his hand underneath both the jeans and Cas' briefs so he could sneak his hand into the cleft of Cas' cheeks. He moved down until he felt the base of the plug and pressed it hard up into Cas. Cas broke the kiss and moaned like a whore and it had Dean leaking pre-cum from his hard dick.

"Dean" Cas breathed when he regained himself somewhat "Let's…. let's go"

"You that desperate huh princess? Can't have a night out with your friends when I'm around can you?" Dean teased before he chuckled and pulled his hand out of Cas jeans. "Imagine next year when Sammy comes to school here. Never going to leave the house are we?"

Sam had told Dean that he intended to go to the same college as Cas a few months back and the news had Dean ecstatic. As soon as Dean found out he had rung Cas and told him the amazing news. Cas was just as excited as Dean and they really couldn't wait till it became a reality. They had decided that they would find a flat and rent that together with Sam if he wanted to but Dean thinks that Sam would rather live on campus and give the couple some space. If he's finding it hard enough now with Cas there on the weekends, he'd hate it when it's full time.

With a quick goodbye to Cas' friends and an exchange of numbers between Charlie and Dean, Dean pulled Cas out of the club and found a taxi to take them back to campus. Cas couldn't keep his hands to himself the entire time and it took Dean whispering a threat of putting the cock ring back on to make him stop. When he saw that Cas was pressing his ass back into the seat, Dean shot him a glare that told him the threat was going to become reality if he didn't stop. Cas whined but stopped his movements and just nestled into Dean's side the rest of the way. Dean smiled and rubbed his hand down Cas' arm to show he was pleased with him. He always let Cas know how happy he was when he followed what Dean told him to do even though they'd never talked about it, he knew Cas needed the encouragement and approval.

When they finally made it to the campus, Dean paid the driver and promptly pulled Cas out of the cab and towards Cas' dorm. He had to rely on Cas to get them there because he knew if he led, they'd get lost along the way.

Every so often, they'd stop and Dean would push Cas against the wall where he would kiss him senseless and bite at his lips. Cas would moan and thrust his hips into Dean's as he tried to get friction to his cock but as soon as he started that, Dean would snarl and pull away which left Cas needing more. Cas would hurriedly push himself off the wall and run off down the corridor to get to their room faster giggling the whole time. Dean couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Cas was when he got like this.

Finally, after what felt like a thousand delays, they made it to Cas' room. Cas was bending over to try and get the key in the lock so Dean took the opportunity to press up behind him and grip his hips. He thrust his own hips forward once into Cas' ass and it had the man stumbling forward into the door. He let out a hearty moan that echoed slightly down the corridor.

"Shh princess" Dean teased "Wait till we're inside"

"Well if you'd stop maybe we could get inside" Cas snapped back. He got a little snarky when Dean teased him too much and Dean knew to reign in a little just so they didn't get angry at one another. He kept his hands on Cas' hips but instead of being annoying, he rubbed circles onto the bare skin where his thumbs had sneaked under his shirt.

Cas sighed into the touch and eventually, with less distraction, got the door open.

"Where's your roommate? Will he be back anytime soon?" Dean asked as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't get an answer only Cas forcing his tongue into his mouth while he forced their hips to thrust against each other.

"Gone" Cas panted "For weekend"

Dean smirked. That meant they have the whole weekend to let the entire dorm know exactly how loud Cas got.

"On the bed princess" Dean said as he pushed Cas away. "Clothes off"

Cas was quick to obey and stripped off as he moved across the room. Dean looked at him in awe as he watched more and more skin be revealed. Cas' body was so perfect. He was well toned from swimming and running and his skin had a great natural tan to it. His ass was perfect and round but his favourite part was his hip bones. Dean always had a hard time keeping his hands off them and when he had his boyfriend beneath him, he would always pay special attention to them when he could. They were perfect. Cas was perfect.

"So fucking perfect princess" Dean breathed as Cas lay down on the bed for him; his legs spread wide and he looked over at Dean with his wide blue eyes that always made his breath catch when they locked with his.

Silently, Dean disrobed as slow as he had that very first time he had to sleep in the same bed as Cas. He wanted to tease Cas as best he could and only reveal a small piece of skin with each movement. It had Cas complaining on the bed that Dean was a fucking tease and how if he didn't hurry up Cas was going to start without him but Dean knew his threat was empty. If Dean was there, there was no way that Cas would be able to get off knowing that Dean's cock was in the same room as him and wasn't inside him.

When he was finally just as naked as Cas, Dean stepped closer to the bed so he positioned next to Cas' head with his cock right in Cas' face. Dean watched in amusement as Cas licked his lips and almost drooled at the sight. He could tell how much Cas wanted it.

"You want it princess? Want me to put it in your mouth?" Cas only nodded and looked up at Dean with pleading eyes; he wanted it bad. "Lie on your stomach. Head over the edge" Dean demanded. Cas was quick to comply and Dean couldn't help the small smile that played across his lips.

With one hand on his cock and the other in Cas' hair petting him slightly, he slowly moved the tip of his cock to Cas' lips and spread the pre-cum over them so they glistened under the low light of the moon shining through the window. Cas keened in his throat and Dean's dick let out another bead at the noise. Cas quickly licked his lips to taste the liquid and he was moaning loudly.

"Please Dean" he begged "Please let me suck you"

"Alright princess" Dean agreed "Only because you begged so prettily"

As soon as he had given his permission, Cas had opened his mouth and was sucking him down greedily. Dean's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Cas had gotten so fucking good at this. He had wanted to practice all the time and Dean had let him do it. Cas was determined to be able to deep throat and that meant he was always waking Dean up with his lips wrapped around his girth. Dean never complained once because if his boyfriend willingly wanted to suck his dick, who was he to deny him?

Dean felt his head hit the back of Cas' throat and they both groaned.

"So fucking good princess" he praised "So fucking good for me" Dean kept petting Cas' hair making sure to brush his thumb over where Cas' lips were stretched wide. "Look so fucking good like this princess. Lips wrapped so pretty around my cock."

Cas bobbed his head up and down and what he couldn't reach with his mouth was wrapped in his hand which moved with his bobs. His tongue swirled when they reached the head and would slide his tongue into the slit to suck out the pre-cum.

"Fuck" Dean yelled "So fucking good" Dean could feel himself getting close. Cas had got so good at this that he could make the man come in such a short period of time that if Dean was with anyone else it would be embarrassing but Cas revelled in being so skilled at sucking Dean's dick that Dean was never embarrassed that he could come so quickly. The satisfaction that Cas got was worth it.

After one more swirl of Cas' tongue, Dean pulled Cas back off his dick with a wet pop. Cas let out a whine. Dean knew how much Cas loved to taste Dean's cum but that wasn't how it wasn't going to go tonight.

"I know princess. You can make me cum with your mouth next round but only if you're good, okay?" Cas nodded eagerly which had Dean chuckling.

"Turn around princess, on your back. It's time to inspect your pussy" Dean commanded

Cas whined but did it anyway. Dean moved once Cas was lay on his back with his legs wide, and sat between his legs just as he had earlier. Once he was in place, he brushed his hands lightly across Cas' thighs which caused goosebumps to rise on his skin and a shiver to pass through Cas. Dean looked down at Cas' pretty little dick and saw it so hard for him.

Dean trailed his fingers over Cas' dick which had a gasp escape the man.

"Please" Cas breathed and Dean knew that Cas had no idea what he was asking for just that he knew he wanted Dean to do something.

"Shh princess" Dean soothed "I'll give you what you need" Dean hadn't taken his eyes off Cas' dick as he admired the way it twitched as his hands moved around Cas' thighs again.

Slowly, Dean slid his hands down to Cas' ass and palmed at the flesh. It caused another shiver through Cas and more goosebumps to appear as well as a soft moan in satisfaction to pass Cas' lips. Dean smirked before he gripped Cas' hips and flipped Cas over onto his stomach.

"Hands and knees" he commanded and Cas scrambled on the sheets to comply. Once he was up, Dean slapped the flesh of Cas' ass lightly before he spread Cas' cheeks and looked at the plug.

He pressed his thumbs on the end slightly which caused Cas to buck his hips forward and a loud moan fill the room. Dean rubbed one of his thumbs around the edge of the plug while he slicked up his cock with the lube he had grabbed as he made his way to Cas. When he was slick, he gripped the end and pulled it free. Cas didn't have enough time to react because as soon as it was gone, Dean was pushing the head of his cock to Cas' rim.

"God Dean" Cas keened as he pushed back onto Dean's dick and forced him inside. Once Dean was bottomed out, he held tight onto Cas' hips and forced him to still. "_Dean_" Cas whined in protest "_move_"

"What do you want princess? How we going to do this?" Dean asked. He loved hearing filthy words pass Cas' lips and by asking what he wanted, Cas would tell him.

"Face to face" Cas asked "Want to see you"

With all the skill he possessed, Dean turned Cas around with his dick still inside him. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist as soon as he was on his back and his arms around Dean's neck to pull him down for a kiss. It was heated and longing as their tongues moved with each other. Dean started his thrusts while their tongues danced and before long Cas had broken the kiss because he couldn't control his body under the sensations.

He was a keening mess as Dean pounded into him the only words that filled the room were loud moans of Dean's name and profanities. Dean grunted as he moved inside Cas. Every time he withdrew, Cas would clench around him to draw him back in. It was unbearable when he did that and the little shit knew it.

"Jesus fuck princess" Dean grunted "So fucking tight" Cas clenched again and Dean looked down at Cas' face to see him smirk up at him.

Dean kissed it off him while he thrust into him straight onto his sensitive muscle. The smirk was gone and replaced by a loud keen as Cas' hands raked down Dean's back which no doubt left angry red marks. Dean didn't care, if anything it made him thrust harder so Cas would do it more. On nearly every thrust, Dean was brushing Cas' prostate and the man writhed beneath him.

"Gonna cum princess?" Dean growled into Cas' ear while his hips continued to pound "You going to scream out my name while you cum untouched? Bet you will princess because you're so good for me. Always doing what I ask. Such a pretty princess when you cum. You know that? Come on princess. Cum for me. Cum all over yourself" Dean continued to drive into Cas while he spoke. He had panted it all out but it was worth it to see Cas' body react. Cas was a sucker for dirty talk and Dean was more than happy to let his mouth run wild.

Dean saw the orgasm build as Cas' face relaxed before his head threw back into the pillows and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Cas' mouth opened and he cried out his release just as Dean had predicted. Dean watched him the entire time while his hips pounded ruthlessly into his spent body. Cas went lax and just let Dean do as he pleased until finally, Dean cried his own release out. He could hear Cas soothe him through it and the hand in his hair became more and more apparent as he came down from his high. He hadn't realised that he had collapsed onto Cas with his head buried into his lover's neck.

While he was there, he took the opportunity to kiss his boyfriend's neck and plant some well overdue hickeys to the skin. He always loved to see Cas covered in hickeys. When he was done, he soothed the red mark with his tongue before he moved lower to cover his chest. When he came across cum he sucked it into his mouth and savoured it on his tongue before swallowing it down. He covered Cas' chest in love bites and cleaned him free of cum all the way down to his dick. Dean had slipped out of Cas on the way down much to his lover's disappointment but he knew Cas loved what Dean was doing. While he was there, he made sure to give special attention to both of Cas' hips bones. They were his favourite after all.

As soon as Dean reached Cas' dick which had slowly started to harden under Dean's ministrations to his body, he sucked it down. He didn't want to over stimulate his boyfriend but he knew that Cas had a shorter refractory time than he did.

"Dean" Cas panted while Dean went to work. He was good at this and he knew Cas wouldn't last very long. He never did.

Dean swirled his tongue and moved one of his hands to play with Cas' balls before he switched round and had his mouth of Cas' sack and hand on his dick where it pumped fast.

Cas moaned Dean's name and his hands wrapped into Dean's hair and pulled. Dean let go of Cas' dick and let his balls fall from his mouth to swallow down Cas' dick. Dean could suck the whole of Cas' dick down so his nose was pressed into Cas' dark curly hairs. Cas' hips rocked up slightly into Dean's mouth but he didn't stop the movement. He could take it and Cas' movement was minimal.

When Dean started to hum, it was the downward spiral and Dean knew it.

Dean had one hand on Cas' abdomen and he could feel the muscle spasm under his hand. Dean continued to hum and swallow until Cas couldn't take it anymore. As soon as he felt the first bit of cum spurt out, Dean pulled back so just the head was in his mouth so he could collect all the semen. He used his hand to milk Cas through it and when it was over, he moved up so he could kiss all the cum into Cas' mouth.

Cas swallowed it all down eagerly and pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth to clean it all out. When it was gone, Dean pulled back and smiled down at Cas before he placed a small chaste kiss to his lips and collapsed to the side. He pushed Cas over a bit so he could lie on his back before he reached over and pulled the man to him.

"You're perfect you know that?" Dean spoke into Cas' hair before he placed a kiss there.

Cas hummed contently and placed a small kiss onto Dean's chest.

"Come on princess, under the covers" Dean said as he pushed the comforter down. Cas squirmed so Dean could get the fabric out from under him and over the top of their cooling, naked bodies.

Once the comforter was placed over their bodies, Dean nestled Cas back into his side and kissed him on the head again.

"I love you, Cas" Dean spoke

"Mmm love you too" Cas mumbled sleepily

Dean chuckled at his lover's exhaustion before a smug grin spread across his face. He did that and he would continue to do that for the rest of his life.

"Go to sleep princess" he whispered and by the sound of Cas' deep breathing, that's exactly what he did.

* * *

**A/N Now, listen here you little shits (I mean that in the nicest possible way) this is the end of the series. I've got another work in the wings which I want to finish/practically finish before I post so it may be a while before I post another story. The next one is a long fic on a topic I know a bit about so hopefully it will work out well :) It's all planned out and I have started writing so it's just finding the time to write it. Anyway hope to see you on my next work. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
